The Power of Two vs The Power of One
by cooldamien
Summary: After HBP but is AU Harry is given a second chance to undo the mistake he and Dumbledore had made. Can Harry get it right this time and find his soul mate? HPGW
1. Chapter 1: The Second Chance

**Harry Potter and The Power of Two**

**vs**

**The Power of one**

Harry Potter had just returned to Privet Drive after a very hard year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, had just died at the hands of his very own Potions Master Professor Severus Snape. All Harry wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep. An hour later, Harry was sound asleep in bed and very life-altering event was about to take place. Harry was at first dreaming about what happened on the tallest tower of Hogwarts, watching the killing curse cast by Professor Snape hit Dumbledore in the chest and then watched as Dumbledore's dead body fell to ground.

Then the dream shifted to a small circler room with a fireplace on one side, and two armchairs facing one anther in the center. Sitting in one of the armchairs was a younger looking Albus Dumbledore. "Oh good my boy you finally arrived! I have been waiting for you. Would you like a lemon drop"? Dumbledore said.

"Is this a dream or what?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore replied to the question "Harry why don't you take a seat." Harry did what Dumbledore asked him to do and sat down.

"As I have told you in the past it our choices that make us who we are, but sometimes Harry other peoples choices can change us too. I chose to place you with the Dursleys where you were never shown love. For me that was the easy choice, not the right choice. And that choice cost you, and cost you big time. For that, I can not tell you how sorry I am. My choices cost many lives to be lost that would not other wise have been lost. My choice has stopped you from finding your soul mate, the very thing that unlocks the power that is deep with in you. The power your mother gave you when she gave her life so you could live. The very same power that Voldemort cannot know or understand. And because you have not discovered that power, it may be years before you can defeat Voldemort. But fear not Harry, you will no longer have to pay the price for my mistakes. Fate has step in and is giving you, or maybe both of us a second chance. Fate cannot totally undo my mistakes, but it is giving you a chance to repair what has already been done. Before you are sent back I am aloud to give you a few clues that will help you along the path you are about to redo. You have already met your soul mate Harry. She loves you greatly, and has always loved you. Do not push her back for her own protection. You are only hurting her more by doing so. You made this mistake after my death, and if not for this second chance, well I do not what to think of the repercussions. Try to maintain the time line the best you can but remember, do not make the same mistake as you did after my passing. There is one more thing that is going to be hard for you, very hard indeed. I'm sad to say that Cedric Diggory must die in the grave yard just as your parent's had to die on that fateful night fifteen years ago. If your parents lived, then Voldemort would have surely won the war. I am sorry Harry, but this is just the way it has to be. However, there are others you may be able to save. But be careful, because if you change the time line too much, you will no longer know what would happen next. My time is almost up Harry. Remember, do not push your friends or your soul mate way. You will only hurt yourself and them. Now find the love that you so richly deserve Harry."

A bright golden light surrounded Harry and he felt himself digressing into his younger self. His Muggle clothes that he was wearing changed into Hogwart's robes. And before the golden light engulfed him completely he heard Dumbledore say, "Good luck my boy." Then all Harry could see was golden light and then it disappeared. Harry suddenly found him self in a dark tunnel. He looked around and found he was in the Chamber of Secrets. His body was no longer of a sixteen year old but of a twelve year old. Harry was outside a vault like door that he remembered all to well. He knew what to do now, and he hissed the password, _open_". The vault like door swung open as Harry entered the chamber. He saw Ginny lying on the ground slowly dying. He moved into the chamber and up to where Ginny was lying. After thinking of what he would do, Harry decided to do this the same way as he did the last time around. Tom, as before picked up the wand Harry purposely dropped on the ground and start talking about how he wanted to meet Harry to find out he had defeated the greatest dark wizard that has ever lived. Tom used Harry's wand to write his name in the air. With a wave of his hand, he showed how his name could be made to say "I am Lord Voldemort". Tom turned to the giant carving on the wall and called for the basilisk. And just like before Fawkes arrived and dropped the sorting hat into Harry's hands and clawed out the yellow eyes of the Basilisk. Harry took the sword of Godric Gryffindor and ran until he was in the right position to ram the sword up into the mouth of the Basilisk, killing it dead. It did feel a bit strange killing the same snake twice he had to admit to himself. As Harry crawled out from under the basilisk's corpse, Fawkes then flew over to pick the diary up and dropped it into Harry's hands. Harry took the tooth from the Basilisk and stabbed it into the diary, destroying forever a peace of Tom Riddle's soul.

Ginny suddenly woke up and was looking around franticly when she saw Harry. She started talking about how the diary had possessed her. She tried to tell him one day, but she could not with Percy there, and went on how she would be expelled. Ginny asked Harry how she could ever make it up to him. Harry said "Ginny, I will only ask you for one thing, and that is to be my friend. I want to be someone you can talk to about anything. And I want you to know that you can always come to me when you feel alone. That is how you could make it up to me." Ginny hugged Harry tightly and Fawkes flew down so Harry could grab hold of his tail feathers.

* * *

A/N

This chapter was rewritten by jerry burchett.

Thank you very much Jerry.

Well tell me what you think of my new storty. I was not totally happy with what happen in thesixth book. So this is my way of deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Third Year

**Harry Potter and The Power of Two**

**vs**

**The Power of one**

Chapter Two: The Third Year

Harry was thrilled to see Dumbledore alive and kicking. After a talking with Professor Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy walked in followed by Dobby. Five minutes later Mr. Malfoy walked out very unhappy when he found out that Professor Dumbledore was once again the headmaster. Harry asked the headmaster if he could have the diary, which he of course agreed to without hesitation. He then took off one of his socks and placed it in the diary. Harry ran after Mr. Malfoy and shoved it into his hand, and like last time around he handed the tattered book to Dobby. He was furious upon finding out that Harry tricked him in to giving Dobby a sock, and tried to attack Harry with the killing curse. All he could get out was 'Avada' before Dobby threw Mr. Malfoy down the stairs, which Harry took great pleasure in being able to see again.

"Sir, how can Dobby ever repay Harry Potter? Is there anything Dobby could do for Harry Potter sir?" Dobby said.

Harry was about to tell Dobby not to try and save him any more when he had idea. Harry replied "Dobby I was wondering if I could hire you this summer to do a few things for me? I would pay you of course."

Dobby replied "I would love to work for Harry Potter sir this summer!"

Harry nodded and said "Excellent, I want you to meet me in my room at Number four, but keep out sight from the Muggles until I get there. We will work out everything later."

Two days later was the day that the Hogwarts Express would take the students back to King Cross Station in London. On the train Harry was sitting in a compartment with his two best friends. It had been about twenty minutes since the train left Hogsmeade Train Station. Harry told his friends he was going to the bathroom. He searched the train and found the compartment that Ginny was sitting in by herself. Harry knocked on the door. Ginny looked up and was surprised when she saw it was Harry. He walked in and sat down across from her. "I was going to bathroom and saw you sitting by yourself. I know that is not a lot of fun. Would you like to join me in my compartment?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure." Ginny said

"Ginny, as I told you down in the chamber. I would like to be friends with you and to get to know you better. Not as Ron's sister, but as the real Ginny Weasley." Harry said

Ginny started to cry "Oh Harry you are so sweet! I guess I could give it a try."

Harry nodded and said "I also would like to stay in contact with you this summer. Is it ok if I owl you?" Ginny nodded her ok. "That's good. Now come on and let's go before the others worry about us." Harry said. A few minutes later Harry and Ginny were sitting in the compartment that Ron and Hermione were in. Hermione noticed that Ginny was sitting very close to Harry, like she was very nervous to be around her and Ron.

Once the train reached King Cross Station, Harry helped Ginny with her trunk and then got his own stuff together. Harry let Hedwig out so she could fly to the Dursley's house. Harry found that his Uncle Vernon was waiting for him. He said his goodbyes to Ron, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry then asked Ginny again if he would write to her, when she nodded they said goodbye.

The trip back from Kings Cross was boring as usual. Once back at Number four Privet Drive, Harry put his trunk in the cupboard under the stairs like his Uncle asked. But Harry kept his wand, photo album, his invisibility cloak, a bottle of ink, a few quills, some parchment and his money bag which he snuck up to his room and then hid under the loose floor boards under the bed. Once things quieted down, Dobby appeared just as he was asked to. "Good Dobby, you're here, and I have lot of things that need to be done, but I have a few questions. If I give you a signed note can you get some money out of my vault and then buy me a few books." Harry said

Dobby nodded and replied "Yes Harry Potter sir! Dobby can do that! Anything for the great Harry Potter!"

"Good, I am going to write down a list of books that I need. Some may be hard to get, but I do need them." Harry said. He took out some parchment and wrote,

_I need Books on the fallowing subjects:_

_Occlumency_

_Legilimency_

_Advanced Dueling_

_Mastering ones own magical power_

_Portkey Making_

_Things I need: _

_Some way to practice Magic, without the Ministry or anyone else knowing about it. Whether it's a potion, an amulet, or whatever it is._

_I also need something to hide me from the Ministry or anyone else from detecting Apparition. _

_And a blank notebook with never ending pages._

Harry put the quill down on the desk and asked Dobby "I know these things might be hard to acquire, but do you think you could get a hold of them for me without alerting people?"

Dobby looked over the list and said "Maybe, Dobby should be able to get most of these things, others I'm not sure about yet."

Harry nodded and said, "Just do your best Dobby. That is all I can ask. But also when you're at the bank, take an extra five Galleons for payment for all the work you are doing for me this summer."

"Sir that is way too much for Dobby." Dobby said

Harry sighed and then said, "If you find everything that I need you will have more then earned it. I know that if it is in your ability to get what I need you will do it. So yes, five galleons is your payment. That is unless you want more?"

Dobby's eyes went wide and he said, "No sir, five is plenty!"

Harry wrote a note for Dobby so he could get the money needed from Gringotts. "Now Dobby, you keep this list safe. Once you are done with it, destroy it. No one must know about what I am going to be doing." He told Dobby.

"Dobby will not let the great Harry Potter sir down." The house elf replied.

"Thank you." Harry said. And Dobby left on his mission. He then decided to write to his friends. First he wrote letters to Ron and Hermione. Then he wrote to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny_

_I hope your trip home was a safe one. There's not much for me to do at the Dursley's but to do chores around the house and do summer homework. I can't wait to see you and your other brothers again! Well, I guess I don't have much to talk about right now. When you are ready, and only when you ready, I am available to listen to anything you have to say. It can help you past the rough patches._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

He then folded up the letters and tied it onto Hedwig's leg. Hedwig flew out the window and out of sight. Harry did not see Dobby for two days after he left. In the afternoon Dobby appeared. "Sir Dobby is sorry it took so long, but Dobby had to travel to France and Germany for the two special items. Dobby could have gotten them in England, but it would have cost lots of money. But by traveling I got them for Harry Potter sir really cheap. Dobby only spent Thirty-seven Galleons! The books are used and a little old, but there is no tracking charms on them." Dobby stated. Dobby unshrunk a wooden oak chest that held about twenty books, a necklace, and a silver ring. "The ring goes on the wand, and any magic done will be untraceable. The amulet is to hide Wandless magic like Apparition. You will find a notebook that has almost unlimited pages, and an auto table of contents." Dobby said.

"Dobby, thank you very much. You are the best house elves in the world!" Harry said. Dobby blushed under all of the praise given by the great Harry Potter. Harry went on. "The other main reason I hired you besides getting these things, is to bring me some food every once in while, and to see about rebuilding my parent's old house at Godric's Hollow. One day I want to live there with my soul mate and have kids."

"Nothing would honor Dobby more then to work on rebuilding Harry Potter's house, so when he is ready he will have home worthy of Harry Potter and his Ginny soul mate. Dobby will do this until Dobby can get a job at Hogwarts." Dobby said.

Harry asked, "How did you know?"

Dobby answered, "When you freed me, I started the bond of family ship. And when Harry Potter sir is ready I will complete it. But because of the bond, I know that this is your second chance, and that I am to help anther elf find work in a year or so. Dobby will do what is needed." Harry's mouth was hanging open. Dobby knew about well, everything. "I will keep this secret for Harry Potter Sir. No one will ever know." Dobby said.

Harry spent the next two weeks either doing chores, or reading and practicing Occlumency and Legilimency since they were the most impotent tasks right now, to be able to keep his secretes. And it would be useful to know if some was lying or trying to hide something from him. There was only one book on these two subjects. The book was called "The Art of The Mind". There was more then just Occlumency and Legilimency, but also Empathy and training the mind to see magic. And the most important part is learning to control unforced magic, also known as Wandless magic.

Harry kept in contact with his friends and Ginny. Things were going great until Uncle Vernon told Harry Aunt Marge was coming that night. Harry's Hogwarts letter had already come a few days ago. But he did not bother trying to get his Hogsmeade slip singed. Harry just hoped he would get angry enough so he would blow up his Aunt and have an excuse to leave. He packed up his extra things so he would be ready take the night bus later that night.

He did not have to worry about not getting angry, or his magic failing him. He was rushing out of dining room to getting his things from his room and the cupboard while his Uncle and Aunt were trying to get Aunt Marge down. Once Harry had his things, he ran outside and to the park. Harry lit up his wand and saw a Black Dog, which was Sirius. He wanted to run up the dog and hug him, but he knew better. He tripped over his trunk and the big purple Triple Decker bus appeared. Harry got on the bus and paid Stan the fair.

Three hours latter Harry was sitting in his room at the Leakey Cauldron. Harry had a hard time trying not to snap at Minister Fudge. But, he barely made it through that meeting. Harry decided to get back to his studying. He spent some time at the different shops and picked up his things for the coming school year. He looked around some, but mostly worked on the meditations for Occlumency, Legilimency, organizing his mind and building his bearers. While trying to be open to other people's thoughts. It was hard and tiring, but Harry thought he was making good progress. He could not really write to Ron and Ginny since their dad won the lottery at work and went to Egypt on vacation. Two weeks later on the last day of the summer Holiday, the Weasley family and Hermione showed up and stayed the night. Harry went shopping with them and spent some time with Ginny to find out how their trip was.

By the following day Ginny was opening up to Harry and they were fast becoming friends. It was amazing how fast their friendship had grown. It was almost to the point of his friendship with Ron and Hermione. This was probably because they were soul mates. Harry could sense what Ginny was feeling, and he thought the same was true for her, that she could sense his feelings. Ginny sat in same compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione, to Ron's displeasure. Harry was dreading what was about to happen, but he knew he had to let himself faint. A few minutes later the Dementors floated onto the train and one came into their compartment. Harry heard the scream of his mother pleading for his life and fainted. He did not know that Ginny was able to, somehow, see the same memory of Lily screaming.

When they arrived at Hogworts, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were taken to Professor McGonagall's office. Harry and Ginny got a check up from Madam Pomfrey. Hermione would not tell them why she was talking to the Professor, but Harry just smirked to himself because he already knew.

The school year went on just as Harry remembered it. The only difference was Ginny. She was now the fourth member of their group. Sirius made his grand entrance, tearing up the painting of the fat lady and standing over Ron's bed with a knife. Harry just rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but had to go the common room for a house meeting about it instead. Fred and George gave Harry the Marauder's map to sneak out with, which he did with Ginny a few times. He again had to let himself be attacked by the Dementor in the game, and his Nimbus was broken by the whomping willow. Professor Lupin started to teach Harry the Patronus, even though he really didn't need it. But it would be hard to explain where he did learn it from at the end of the year. He got Sirius' Christmas present, a Firebolt. Harry worked on Occlumency and Legilimency throughout the year. He was starting to pick up general thoughts from people. Dobby reported that the house at Godric's Hollow was coming along nicely, but would still be a while before completion. When it was close to the time when Harry would meet Sirius in the Shrieking Shack, Harry had anther vision with Professor Dumbledore in the same room as before.

"You must not change a single thing tomorrow night Harry, no matter how bad you want to. Everything must happen just the way it did before. You have done a very good job in bringing Ginny into your life. I am very proud of you. And also you have been working on Occlumency just in case, very good. This summer try and work with some of your other books. But learn all of the mind arts, they may serve you well. There's no more time Harry. I can tell that you are about a half a year away from reaching one of your main goals. Good luck Harry." Dumbledore said. He then woke, and found it was time to get ready. That night Harry let Wormtail get away. He saved Sirius from the Dementors, and went back in time with Hermione to save Sirius' and Buckbeak's lives. Snape was absolutely angry with Harry. He believed that he had something to do with it, but had no proof.

* * *

A/N

I hope you like my new story please tell me if you think I should continue the story in a review. The forth will be fast just like the third year it will be the end of fourth year and fifth year that you will see changes Canon.

Until next Damien


	3. Chapter 3: The Fourth Years Part one

**Harry Potter and The Power of Two**

**vs**

**The Power of one**

Chapter Three: The Fourth Years – Part one

As the Hogwarts express pulled into the train station, Harry said his goodbyes to his friends and promised to write them. He thought to himself a whole year gone, and the big one was coming when Lord Voldemort would rise again. After the car ride home to the Dursleys Harry went back to studying the dueling books. Harry was still practicing the mediation techniques, and was now learning Empathy and how to be able to focus magic with just the mind. Other then his regular school work, spells and charms, transfiguration and DADA, Harry could only practice advance shield charms and Wand less magic in his room because the other spells would cause too much damage to the small bedroom. Harry decided he would use the Tri wizard Tournament as an excuse to practice the advance defense spells. He made sure to keep in contact with his friends. He also had Dobby start looking for a nice set of dress robes for Ginny and a necklace to go with them. He was of course planning to ask her to the dance this Christmas.

Harry's summer with the Dursley's went by very fast, and soon it was the day for the Weasley's to be coming by the floo network. He packed up his schoolbooks, clothing, and other stuff he would need this year. He was looking forward to the world cup, even though there would be an attack on the Muggles. It was better then hanging around here.

The summer sped by even faster after the world cup. Harry, Ron and Ginny played games of Quidditch, went swimming in the pond behind The Burrow, and played chess, which Harry lost every game. Harry and Ginny also went on a few walks alone around the property. Their friendship was just starting to blossom into something more. Soon it was time for the new term to start at Hogworts. As usual, they were almost late getting on the Hogwarts Express. The four friends found an empty compartment to themselves. They talked and played games all the way to Hogsmeade station. Their only interruption was Draco Malfoy.

The food at the welcoming feast was good as always, and Dumbledore told the students about the tournament with the other two schools that would arrive in October. It seemed like no time when October finally came around. The other two schools arrived and cup was brought out. On Halloween Harry's name was called. This time around it was nice to have not only Hermione to talk to, but also Ginny. The rest of the school did not want anything to with him. But this time he really could not care less. Harry could tell now that the fake Mad Eye was indeed trying to help him through the tournament. The day of the weighing of the Wands was a day he was not looking forward to, because of a certain reporter that would be there. He tried to avoid her at all cost, and did not talk to Rita Skeeter once. But she still wrote lies about Harry and Hermione dating. Which Harry made sure that Ginny knew was not true. He did however tell Cedric about the dragons that Hagrid showed him one night.

The first task came and went by quickly, as Harry already knew what to do. Harry was in first place. He did not have much of a problem with the dragon, and even missed getting burned this time. That day McGonagall told Harry about the dance and needing a dance partner, so right afterward he went to find Ginny and asked her to be his date. A few days later he sent her the dress robes that Dobby bought earlier that year by school owl. He had to admit that Dobby had picked out some really nice robes. It was a backless dress that came a bit above the knee. Harry could not wait to see Ginny wearing the dress robes. He knew she would be breath taking. He thought it was nice to be able to write to Sirius again also.

Today was the day of the Yule Ball, and Harry had wrapped up the necklace that was to go with Ginny's dress robes. The necklace was of a golden Phoenix. The eyes were made of emerald, to match his eyes. Ron was busy cutting off the lace from his dress robes. Harry put on his robes and tried make his hair lie flat and went to wait for the girls in the common room. Ten minutes later Ron's date came down stairs, and behind her was Hermione, who was breathtaking as well. Ron could not take his eyes off Hermione, to Ron's date's displeasure.

Then, in Harry's mind, the most beautiful girl in the world walked down the stairs in the dress robes he had given her. Ginny walked in front of Harry and did a little spin. He was able to see Ginny's smooth back for a few seconds. He was not able to speak for a full minute until Ron said "Ginny where in the bloody hell did you get that robe from? You're showing way too much skin!" Ginny gave Ron a murderous look.

Harry broke the soon to be fight by saying "Ginny, you look beautiful. Oh, and I have a Christmas gift for you. It may be a bit early to give it to you but it would go perfect with your dress robes." Harry handed the small slender wrapped box to Ginny. She quickly tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

She gasped in surprise as she stared at the necklace and said "Harry this is beautiful! I think you spent too much though Harry."

Harry stepped close to her and said, "It's perfect, just like you. Here, let me help you put in on." Harry gently put on the necklace and said, "Shall we head down now?" Ginny nodded and reached for Harry's hand. They walked down to the entrance hall. Harry noticed a lot of boys looking Ginny over, to his displeasure.

When Professor McGonagall saw the couple, she waved them over and told them to wait until Krum and his date had joined them. Which, incidentally was Hermione. Then she told them "In an hour, the six of you will open the ball with the first dance. Are there any questions?" When she saw everyone shaking there head no she said "Good follow me."

The Professor led the group inside the Great Hall and up to a circular table, which the other judges sat at. After ordering dinner, listening to Percy talk nonstop about his promotion at work, and after the band had finished setting up on the stage, Harry got up and said "Ginny its time." Ginny took the offered hand, and they walked to the center of great hall to the dance floor and the song started.

Harry and Ginny started to dance slowly, looking in to each other's eyes when something strange happened. A connection to each other formed. The only thing Harry saw was Ginny, it was like they were totally by their selves. "Harry I would like to know if you have feelings for me. What I mean is, do you love me?" Ginny asked.

Harry kept looking into her eyes for minute, and thought about how he felt, and said, "There is no other girl that I could love as much as I love you." Harry saw a look on Ginny's face and said again "I'm sorry, I shouldn't …um I mean, I understand if you don't feel the same."

Ginny interrupted him and said "Harry I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you on platform Nine and Three Quarters your first year. I didn't know what I was feeling at the time, but I knew that I always wanted to be at your side wherever you go. I could not imagine life with out you. You have been so sweet to me after you saved me in the chamber. I love you so much." Then the two leaned closer to each other and kissed, with all their filings for each other. Unknown to the couple they had started to glow, and everyone in the great hall was looking at them with awe, except Ron, who was getting mad at his best mate for kissing his sister. When they kissed, they started to float in the air. Everyone could feel the magic as it was coming off of the couple in waves, making everyone in the room feel at peace.

As Harry and Ginny kissed, Harry saw images of The Burrow and Ginny's brothers. But they were a lot younger, as was Mrs. Weasley. He knew he was witnessing Ginny's life and hoped she would not reject him if she saw his life. He felt pain in his heart seeing the love of a family that he wished that he could be part of.

Ginny saw Lord Voldemort kill Harry's mom, and then turning the wand at Harry, and watching the green light hit Harry. Then she watched Harry grow up at the Dursley's. She never felt more saddened or angry before, as she watched the sweet child being treated so badly. Then she saw Harry's years from Hogwarts, from saving the Sorcerer's stone, all the way up to Harry's sixth year when Professor Snape killed Dumbledore. Then saw both visions with Dumbledore telling Harry he failed him, but he was going to be given a second chance, and warning him about not changing anything at the end of his third year.

After what seemed like forever for Harry and Ginny, but for the rest of the people in the Great hall only a minute had passed, the memories stopped and the two looked at each other. "I understand if you don't want be with me because I lied to you and the way I grew up." Harry said.

"I understand, I understand you completely and I am not mad at you Harry. I love you and want to be with you. I want to show you what love really is." Ginny said.

Harry started to cry and said "You would do this for me? I love you and I too want to be with you for the rest of my life."

The People in the great hall saw silver strains come out of both Harry and Ginny. Ginny's strains went into Harry, and Harry's strains went into Ginny. Then there was a bright flash of golden light, and then in a burst of flame Fawkes appeared and started to sing while Harry and Ginny slowly floated to the ground as the golden light that had surrounded them faded out. Once they were on the ground, they again kissed each other, and the Golden light faded completely. Fawkes kept singing the most beautiful song that Dumbledore, or anyone else had ever heard.

Once Fawkes stopped singing, Dumbledore started to clap. Soon after, everyone else joined in. This snapped Harry and Ginny out of their private little world and they blushed. After the clapping died down, Dumbledore spoke "Tonight we have all just had the honor of seeing a very rare event, soul mates finding one anther. We got to see the start of a soul bonding, magic far greater then we learn here at Hogwarts. Magic that has not been seen in about a century. I can think of little that is greater then the magic of a soul bond. Love, total love, never ending love, love that can never be stopped, and love that can never waver. What you saw here tonight is so beautiful that there are no words to describe it but we are very honored, and I will cherish this moment for the rest of my life. I again wish to congratulate Harry and Ginny for finding each other and accepting each other." When his speech started and he started talking about the bond their blush depend even more.

Again, the Great Hall broke into applause. Harry decided to get out of the Great Hall before people start to swarm them. He took Ginny's hand and led her outside and to the rose garden. Once the two found a quiet place to sit down Harry said "Wow, I knew about us being soul mates, but I didn't realize we would become bonded!"

Ginny said, "I have heard about the soul bond but I know little about it." Ginny was about to speak again when they heard Hagrid telling Madame Maxime that he was half Giant. Then a minute later, Madame Maxime stormed off saying something about being big boned. Harry winced. He remembered how hard this was going to be for Hagrid.

Harry and Ginny finally went back inside the Entrance Hall. When McGonagall saw the couple she called "Mr. Potter Miss. Weasley, follow me please. The headmaster wishes to speak to you." She and the soul mates proceeded and walked up to Dumbledore's office.

Waiting in the office for them was Professor Dumbledore and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Ha, very good you have them Professor. Harry, Ginny why don't you please take a seat." Dumbledore said. Harry and Ginny did as they were told and sat in the chair Dumbledore conjured up for them.

"Now, I have already explained to Molly and Arthur here about what happened earlier. Now that you two are here, I am going to explain what this is going to mean for the two of you. When I was younger, I studied a lot of different types of magic, one of them being the soul bond. When a soul bond is first formed between soul mates they are connected by their magic. It is different for each couple and it takes time for the bond to grow to the point where your souls merge together. In this stage of the bond you must stay close to each other or you could faint or even die from being apart for a long enough period of time as time passes this will become less of a problem." Dumbledore said.

Molly asked loudly "What do you mean they could die? Can you break the bond to prevent that from happing?"

Ginny was about to yell when Dumbledore put his hand up and went on. "Molly, only the darkest of Magic could do such a thing. And I doubt that Harry and Ginny would want the bond to be broken. "Ginny said something like damn straight, but it was low enough that only Harry could hear her. "Now, as long as they stay then no more then four hundred yards from each other they will be fine. But there is one other thing. The soul bond mainly grows at night time, when the couple sleeps together."

Molly again tried to interrupt, but Dumbledore put his hand up again and continued. "You need to form the bond completely, and as quickly as possible. So I am going to assign you new sleeping arrangements. A long time ago, the head of house would sleep in bedchambers underneath the Gryffindor common room. That is until the teacher wing was built. The room is connected with the Gryffindor common room. Now I'm asking that you do not break the trust that I giving you two. Your rooms are very private, and if you break the trust I'm giving you, when the bond is completed I will move you back to your dorm rooms. So I want you respect the trust I'm giving you. Do you both understand?"

Both Harry and Ginny said "Yes Sir." at the same time.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "That's good, now let's move on. You two are going to notice a big difference in your magical power. You two share your magical power as one now, and it also amplified by the love you have for each other. When the bond is complete your powers will be simply amazing! You two will share knowledge and even your thoughts. You will be able to communicate from afar, and many other things. It is getting quiet late, so why don't you talk to your parents for a few minuets Miss Weasley, and then Professor McGonagall will show you to your new bedchambers."

Harry and Ginny nervously walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Molly then quickly enveloped them in a bone-crushing hug, finally letting go of the pair after they told her they needed air to breathe. Then she said, "This is great you found each other! It's so rare for someone so young to find their soul mate! Now I don't have to worry about you two as much, but I do wish you two were a bit older. Well maybe I can't wish for that even."

"Well congratulations! I would not have thought my youngest would be the first of my children get married. You take good care of her Harry my boy. I would normally be against this, but it is the will of the magic." Arthur said.

Harry asked "What?"

"I guess you're not married, but you two are as good as." Arthur said, turning to his daughter "Ginny, by legal standards, a soul bond between soul mates is as good as marriage. You are now known as Ginny Weasley Potter. There is nothing we could do about even if we tried. It sadness me, but also give me great joy. Harry, you are truly part of the family now son."

Both Ginny and Harry hugged Arthur. "You two need to get going now. You need to get your stuff put away. I'm sure your trunks are already there. We are going to talk to your brothers now and explain everything to them. And Harry dear, good luck with the Tournament!" Molly said. Harry and Ginny said their good byes, and followed Professor McGonagall to their new bedchamber.

* * *

A/N

I hope you like this chapter it was two long for one posting so I split it in half. Please tell me what you think so fare in a review. I am also looking for a beta reader if you like the job email me or write a review with your info to contact you.

Until next Damien


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Change

**Harry Potter and The Power of Two**

**vs**

**The Power of one**

Chapter Four: The Big Change

McGonagall led Harry and Ginny to the sixth floor and up to a painting of an Irishman. "Cream cakes", McGonagall said. And the painting swung open. She led the couple into a very nice living room. The living room had a couch and two arm chairs that were in front of a very ornate fireplace. On the other side of the room was table with six chairs sitting around it.

McGonagall pointed to a patch of wall and said, "That will lead to a passage up to the common room, just say the password and it will open. The only place you can be after curfew is here or the common room. You may have friends here, but keep the number down. We are placing a lot of trust in you two. The door to the right is your bedroom. The house elf's have already brought your stuff down. The door to the left is a study already stocked with books. I hope you use them well, and yes Ms. Granger may use them. Are there any questions?"

Both Harry and Ginny shook there head's no. "Very well then I leave you to sort your stuff out. Oh and congratulations you two! You have something very special, you should always treasure it." McGonagall said. She left after Harry and Ginny, and they bid her goodnight.

Harry and Ginny walked into the bedroom that had a huge four poster bed that could easily fit four grown adults. Ginny went and looked through the wardrobe and found that the house elf's had already hung up there clothes. Harry noticed that there was a fireplace in the room which was already roaring, there were two comfy arm chairs in front of the fireplace. There was also a great view of the grounds. Ginny found another door which led to large bathroom with a big bathtub and shower. Harry and Ginny then went to check out the study.

The study had a fireplace and a great view of the grounds. And as Professor McGonagall said, it was pre stocked with books on a lot of various subjects. There were two desks facing each other, one for Harry and the other for Ginny. Harry and Ginny loved their new private chambers. "Well let's go to sleep now, we can spend the rest of holiday setting up the different rooms the way we like it. Ginny said.

The next morning the two went down to great hall for breakfast. Once Harry and Ginny entered the great hall everyone looked over at the two until they sat down with Ron and Hermione. "You two have a lot of explaining to do." Ron said. "We will talk to you, just not here." Harry replied. Ginny noticed that Hermione was trying to hide the Daily Profit. Ginny grabbed the paper and read the headlines. The Boy Who Lived Finds Soul Mate and Hogwarts Professor is Part Beast. Ginny then read,

_The Boy Who Lived Finds Soul Mate_

_Yesterday at Hogwarts, a very rare event happened. While Harry Potter danced with his date Ginny Weasley, the soul bond formed right in front of the eyes of everyone in the Great Hall. It took about Five minutes for the bond to form. Harry and Ginny Potter are one of the youngest to form the soul bond. The last soul bond seen was over a century ago. Not much is known about the soul bond, but we at the Daily Profit will do research into this matter. By wizarding law, Harry and Ginny Potter are considered to married. What this means for the young couple we are not sure, but we will keep our readers posted. The Daily Profit hopes Ginny Potter will treat Harry Potter better then Hermione Granger did. _

Ginny could not read anymore, she got to the point that this was more of Rita Skeeter's crap. After Harry and Ginny were done eating, they led Ron and Hermione to their rooms. They first gave Ron and Hermione the grand tour before they sat down and told them everything they knew about the soul bond. Hermione said she would research the topic in the library to learn more about the bond, which did not surprise any one. Hermione was very mad at Rita for writing all the junk in the newspaper.

The next day Harry and Ginny where called up to Professor Dumbledore's office, when Dumbledore saw the newly bonded soul mates he greeted them and said "Today I wish to see how the soul bond is effecting your magic. I wish for both you to cast the Lumos spell we will start with you Ginny or would you prefer Mrs. Potter?" Ginny answered "Ginny is fine sir, should I do the Lumos spell now?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head yes. Ginny took out her wand and spoke the incantation "Lumos". Harry could feel a wave of magic rushing out of him and into Ginny. The two soul mates start to have golden hue around them. Then a blinding light filled the office that made everyone close there eyes because the light so bright and blinding. Ginny quickly said "Nox" the light blinding light vanished as fast as it appeared.

Dumbledore said "Just as I thought your magic as been not only combined a lot like your twin brothers Fred and George but also enhanced by your total love and accepts of each other. A soul bond can only form when both have a wish to never hide a thing from each and are will to share your very souls. As such with such pure love your magic is permanently affected by such strong emotion your magic will only grow stronger as your bond grows. Now Ginny try casting Lumos again but try to restrain your magic, only let a little out."

The session with Dumbledore last two more hours. Harry and Ginny made great improvement in limiting small amounts of magic being used for spells. Harry and Ginny where told to come back the next day for anther session. Dumbledore was hoping to teach the two soul mates how to control there magic by the time term start again so Harry and Ginny education would not be interrupted.

The two soul mates walked back to there new quarters to setup it up. Once back in there rooms Harry took the passage to the common room to invite Ron and Hermione to help. When the trio got back to the soul mates private chambers they found Ginny hanging up hers and Harry's clothes in the huge wardrobe. Harry deiced to unpack his and Ginny's school books and other writing tools and setup up the study which Hermione volunteered to help with.

In reality Harry did all the setting up and Hermione was browsing threw the books in the study. Ron decided to transform one of the small tables in the living room into nice chess table using the peaces Harry got from first year. Once Ginny was done with the clothing she started to put out different photographs that she and Harry had. An hour later Harry and Ginny rooms where looking very homey. Then the trio plus Ginny sat down to talk about what Dumbledore was teaching them.

Hermione said "I have check out two books about soul bond the last couple to bond was Mr. and Mrs. Lennordus. There are currently five different soul mate alive not counting you two. One of the things I learn so far is soul mates share all of the knowledge they have with each other, what ones know the other does too. This could be very useful for you two." After there talk the four teen did there homework together.

The following day Harry and Ginny made a startling discovery. The two where walking to breakfast when ten girls mobbed Ginny. Harry heard in his head Ginny cursing to her self. Harry send back "Now you know what it like to be famous it bites does it." After a session with Dumbledore the two soul mates experimented with talking to each other threw there bond. They found that they did not just send speech to each other but they also send emotion and thought behind the speech.

They found talking to each other silently was so much more then using words. Harry and Ginny would never have problem with trying to commutate some thing to each other. Harry and Ginny also discovered that they both had all of each other memory and like Hermione said each other knowledge. Harry was surprised how much knowledge of magic he learned from Ginny when he had sixth year knowledge or magic.

Harry found to his surprise that his Legilimency skill had greatly improved. He was now getting a lot of different random thoughts from people. Harry found that with the improved Legilimency he now had a basic empathy skill and could feel other people emotions. Harry also figured that his Occlumency too more in likely had improved too.

Ginny found that she now had basic Legilimency and Empathy skill and an understanding of Occlumency. Ginny decided to start doing the mediations and practice to improve these skills so she could be at the same level as Harry. Harry of course helped her out. When Harry did his annual once a week practice to try and cast spell silently he found he had no problem casting any spell now.

Harry was so happy that he could cast magic silently he deiced to try and learn wandless magic. Soon Christmas holiday came to an end and to Dumbledore pleasure Harry and Ginny could control there magic so they would not over power spells. Dumbledore still wanted them to visit him twice a week to experiment with other part of the new bond.

When all of the students returned from holiday they all wanted to talk to Harry and Ginny. For the few days the school was a buzz about Harry and Ginny being soul mates and what it meant. Harry and Ginny took steps to hind from the students. It went as far as Dobby bring breakfast and dinner up to there room so they would not have to eat in the great hall.

In Care of Magical Creatures Harry remember how hard Hagrid took the fact that everyone knew he was a half giant. Just like before he hid in his cabin and did not attended to his duties or teach class. Professor Grubbly-Plank taught the class. She was teaching them about unicorns. She had of course had the boys stand to the side when she brought out a young unicorn.

When Professor Grubbly-Plank led the unicorn over to the girls a most unusual thing happened. Harry and Ginny start to glow a soft golden color. The unicorn looked up at Ginny and the walked over to her. Ginny was able to pet the unicorn then the unicorn nudged Ginny over to Harry. The unicorn and Ginny were right next to Harry. Harry slowly took his hand out and petted the unicorn. Professor Grubbly-Plank was in total shock. The other boys tried to move closer to the unicorn but it got spooked.

Grubbly-Plank quickly called the boys away from the unicorn. After class all anybody could talk about was the fact the unicorn walked up to Harry, they guessed it was because of the soul bond which they where right. The next day anther article came out called Dumbledore's Giant Mistake. Which Malfoy took great pleasure in the article.

In the sessions with Dumbledore had started an experiment instead of one or the other casting a spell he wanted to see what happen if Harry and Ginny did the same spell at the same time and to see if it could be combined. It took a few sessions with Dumbledore before the two soul mates had any results. When Harry and Ginny's spells did combine which was not often it produced amazing results.

Then Harry and Ginny had there first Hogsmeade weekend as soul mates. The four teens went to the Three Broom Sticks because it was so cold. Harry got the bunter bears. Harry saw in one corner Ludo Bagman talking quietly to four Goblins who did not look to pleased. When Mr. Bagmen saw Harry he got up to talk to Harry asking if he needed any help with the second task. Then Fred and George walk up to Mr. Bagmen.

Harry said "You better pay these two or I will give the Daily Prophet an interview on how you judge of the Tri Wizard Tournament cheated a Hogwarts students out of there money and how you tried to talk me in to cheating in the Tournament. if these two tell me that they did not get there money in two weeks well you a smart man." Fred and George where grinning ear to ear. "Have a good day Mr. Bagmen."

Less then a week later the group of four teens decided to give Hagrid a swift kick in the rear end figuratively and tell his that it did not mater if he was half giant or not. It took some talking by the four teens and Professor Dumbledore but they got Hagrid out of his hut and feel better about him self, but most people where not happy as they had to attain to the Blast Ended Skrewts again.

* * *

A/N

I hope you like the way I wrote Four year a bit diffrent. Don't forget to read the begging of the next chapter I change a few thing there too.

9/14/05

Until next Damien


	5. Chapter 5: The Third Task

**Harry Potter and The Power of Two**

**vs**

**The Power of one**

Chapter Five: The Third Task

In late January Harry decided to listen to the egg in his bathtub in his private quarters the message was just as he remembered. A few days later Fred and George told Harry that Ludo Bagmen paid them and thanked Harry profusely. The night of the second task McGonagall came by and took Ginny and Hermione. Harry thought Dumbledore was going to use Ron again but when he thought about it made since Ginny was the most important person to him in the whole world.

Harry knew when Dumbledore cast the sleeping spell on Ginny for the first time since the bonding Harry felt extremely alone and empty this night was going to be sleep less. Harry went to the library to study. Harry fell a sleep around two in the morning. Harry was awoken by Dobby and was given the Gillyweed. Harry hurried to the lake. Harry deiced to this task the same way he did it before he knew Ginny was safe which made him fell better. At the end of the second task Harry was tied with Cedric Diggory.

Harry was now getting nervous about the third task that was fast approaching, when Cedric would get killed and Lord Voldemort would rise to power again. Harry was dreading the day. Ron and Hermione took Harry's dread to mean dreading the next task. Ginny was the only one who knew what Harry was dreading.

Harry starting to come up with a plan that would make Minister Fudge tell the Wizarding world that Voldemort was back a lot sooner than before. In the first Potion class after the Second Task Snape took great pleasure in taunting Harry. Then he whispered in his ear that if he ever stole from his private stores again he would make sure he was expelled. Harry said "He would keep that in mind if he deiced to take midnight stroll into his office.

Snape then threaded to use Veritaserum on Harry. Harry said "Go ahead you will find I did not steel anything from you." Snape smiled and said "In that case we shall see. Open you mouth Mr. Potter." Harry said "You only may ask me about if I stole from you, any thing else is out of bonds." Harry then opened his mouth and Snape put three drops in Harry mouth. Harry did this so he could get Snape fired in two years or so. He would not have a chance to kill Dumbledore at leased he hoped. Harry some how knew that he could not lie but could chose to not answerer because of the soul bonded.

Snape quietly asked "Have you ever stolen from me before?" Harry answered "No" to the displeasure of Snape. Snape asked "What is the one thing you do not what me to know?" Harry was able to carefully words his answerer "I know what you are Professor Snape." Snape gave Harry the antidote and looked alarmed. The whole class was staring at Harry is disbelief. Hermione was mad at Harry for being so reckless.

At the next Hogsmeade weekend Harry got to see Sirius again. Sirius told Harry to be careful and that he was happy that he found Ginny. Harry was able to save Crouch Senor by having Dobby hide him at Godric hollows. A day later did have a vision with Voldemort and Crouch Jr., but this time with having private chambers he was able to hide it from the school and the Daily Prophet. He knew this would make it harder for Minister Fudge to drag his name through the mud, and hide the fact that Voldemort was back.

Before Harry knew it, it was the day of the third task. Mrs. Weasley and Bill came and visited him, and would support him in the task. Harry and Ginny now were wondering what would happen when Harry took the Portkey to the grave yard. Ginny wished she could go with him, but knew that would be impossible. Harry knew the bond had strengthened to the point were they could be apart for about a half an hour before weakening him too much.

Harry and Cedric where given a head start because they were in first place. Harry went through the maze just like before, stunning Krum from the use of the Crucio. He and Cedric battled the spider, then, he had to do one of hardest things in his life, let Cedric take the Portkey with him. Dumbledore's words rang through his mind. Cedric Diggory must die in the graveyard, just as his parents had to die that fateful night to give him a chance to defeat Voldemort.

Harry and Cedric felt the pull behind their navels. He could feel the bond with Ginny weaken. Harry felt incomplete with out the bond. He could tell Ginny was at Hogwarts, and could vaguely tell what she was doing. Once the Portkey stopped, he and Cedric looked around when they heard the voice say "Kill the spare." And green light rushed at Cedric, and he fell to the ground, dead.

Back at Hogwarts, Ginny screamed "Harry Nooooo! Oh Cedric, no it can't be." Professor Dumbledore heard Ginny yell. He took out his wand and did a very complicated spell which made all the hedges in the maze vanish. All he could see was a few creatures, but not Harry Potter or Cedric Diggory. Dumbledore rushed over to Ginny. Molly was going hysterical worrying about Harry and Ginny.

"Mrs. Potter, can you tell me what happened to Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Cedric just died, Peter just killed him. Oh Harry, no it can't be that Voldemort, no it can't be, Harryyy!" Ginny screamed. Dumbledore was now getting very worried. Professor Snape said his mark was coming back. Ginny was starting to get sleepy. "Mrs. Potter, Ginny can you hear me? Good, you must give Harry all of the power you can give to him. He is going to need it." Dumbledore said. Ginny nodded and closed her eyes, willing her power to Harry. She then started narrate what she saw to Dumbledore.

But everyone around was listening in. The stands were quiet as everyone tried to hear Ginny. Back in graveyard Harry was dueling with Voldemort. When Harry's and Voldemort's spell hit each other, the golden dome formed and picked Harry and Voldemort up into the air. At this point, Harry was getting weak and tried as the thread of light was heading for his wand, which shook badly until Harry felt a well of power fill him. He knew were it came from. Ginny was lending him her power so he could fight on.

The bead of light then reversed course and headed for Voldemort's wand instead. Then the echoes started to climb out of Voldemort's wand. Cedric told Harry to take his body back to his parents. The echoes gave him words of encouragement, and gave Voldemort a peace of their minds. Then the two that Harry was waiting for came out. His mother came over and told him that she loved him very much, and wished him and Ginny the best. She wished them to grow up and live a happy life. Then his father came out and said "Grab Cedric and take the cup back to Hogwarts! Good luck my son."

Harry grabbed Cedric body and ran for the Portkey. A few seconds later he was back at Hogwarts, and the link with Ginny was back. Ginny had fainted but he knew she would be fine in a few minutes. He then fell on the ground with the body of Cedric Diggory. Dumbledore rushed over and picked Harry up. Once he saw he was fine, he went to deal with the body. The fake Moody came over and walked him into Hogwarts and to the Dark Arts office.

Harry knew he had two things to do now, stall the fake Moody, and then have him taken, to hide Crouch from the Minister. After five minutes of Moody's talking, Dumbledore busted in and stunned Crouch. Dumbledore sent off Professors McGonagall and Snape. Dumbledore then got the real Moody out of the trunk. Once Snape was back with the Veritaserum, he gave him three drops. Then McGonagall came back with Winky. Dumbledore revived Crouch, and he told them about the escape from prison, and about the plan to kidnap Harry.

Once Dumbledore had all of the information he wanted, he was about to ask McGonagall to guard Crouch. "That will not be necessary." Harry said, and then proceeded to call for Dobby. Dobby appeared and Harry went on. "Dobby, hide and guard Crouch. We do not want fudge to destroy our proof now do we?" Dobby nodded and took crouch by the hand. He popped away to a pre made cell at Godric's Hollow. Snape gave Harry a calculating look. McGonagall was about to reprimand Harry when Dumbledore said "No Minerva, I will talk to Harry upstairs. You stay and see if anyone comes for the prisoner."

He then led Harry up to his office. In Dumbledore's office Harry told him what happened in graveyard. When Dumbledore asked about Crouch, Harry just said to trust him. He looked at Harry carefully. "You will get Crouch back when you call for a full Wizengamot with press, and live on Wizarding Wireless." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded, and then took Harry to the Hospital wing.

Minister Fudge was not happy to say the least. He knew what this was going to be about, but there was no way he was going to admit that Lord Voldemort was back. He would be out of office in a week! So he went back to the Ministry to get a Dementor to give Crouch the kiss before he could make a mess of things. When he returned to Hogwarts and went off to the Dark Arts classroom, he found Professor McGonagall, but no Crouch, he asked where Crouch was, and she said that she had no idea where.

Fudge asked where Dumbledore was, she said the hospital wing and cast a Patronus spell that drove the Dementor off of Hogwarts grounds. Fudge was mad and stormed to the Hospital wing. The next day Dumbledore called a full Wizengamot meeting. Fudge was about to fire Dumbledore as chief warlock, but found the media there and a live radio broadcast. A house elf appeared with both Crouch Junior and Senor, both were given Veritaserum and told the court everything. Fudge then knew he had lost, and he wanted revenge. If he was going to be kicked out of office sometime in the next year, he would take Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore with him.

Harry was glad that his plan had worked, and the world now knew Voldemort was back. But a lot of people just did not want to believe it. They just pretended that that Voldemort did not exist, and went on with their lives. Ginny was fine after a night's rest. Ginny told Harry that she never wanted to be left behind again. Harry promised that would never happen again. The day of the leaving feast, both Ginny and Harry were called up to Dumbledore's office.

Once there, they found that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting in the office with Professor Dumbledore. "Oh good, you two are here. Why don't you take a seat?" Dumbledore said. When Harry and Ginny took a seat, Dumbledore went on. "As you all know, while Harry and Ginny's bond is still growing, they must stay close to each other. Also Harry has to return home to his Aunt's house for his protection. Which means Ginny is going to have stay with Harry at number Four Privet Drive."

"Do you mean our Ginny can't return home with us?" Molly asked loudly. Dumbledore shook his head and said "I am afraid not. I will talk to Harry's Aunt, and I may even send Professor McGonagall over to make sure Harry's room can fit both of them properly." Molly agreed to Dumbledore's request, all be it reluctantly. The leaving feast was a sad affair with the mourning of Cedric Diggory.


	6. Chapter 6: The Summer

**Harry Potter and The Power of Two**

**vs**

**The Power of one**

Chapter Six: The Summer

The train ride home was normal. Hermione showed the jar with Rita Skeeter in her animagus form. Malfoy and his two goons dropped by Harry's compartment. Malfoy was not able to walk away from the affair.

Harry and Ginny said there goodbyes to their friends. Harry gave Fred and George the winnings from the tournament and told them to get Ron some nicer dress robes. Molly was crying and hugging Harry and Ginny. After they said their goodbyes, Harry and Ginny walked over to Uncle Vernon. "Get in car and do not ruin my new seats. Vernon said. The trip to Number Four Privet Drive was long and quiet. Harry and Ginny talked to each other through their link. Ginny was already fuming, and had planned to get the Dursley's in line. She had no love for the Dursley's at all, she loathed them. After seeing how they treated Harry, they were about to get a taste of what they dished out.

Once Vernon had pulled into the driveway, Harry and Ginny started pulling out their trunks and lugged them into the house. As Harry was about to close the front door as a curiously familiar looking tabby cat ran inside. When Harry turned around, Professor McGonagall appeared. McGonagall greeted Vernon who look very scared and said "I will be setting up Mr. Potter's bedroom so that it will be able to fit Mrs. Potter too. She then flicked her wand, and Harry and Ginny's trunks floated up the stairs and into the smallest bedroom. The three followed after the floating trunks.

McGonagall spent ten minutes casting spells on every object in the room and walls, floor and ceiling. The room looked no different until she said, "Resize for the Potter's," while tapping the door with her wand. The room suddenly transformed into a room that might be found at Hogwarts. The room itself grew larger and the wall turned from plain white to very nice rich wood paneled walls. The bed grew bigger and turned into a four poster. All of Dudley's old toys turned into lamps, tables, rugs, a second desk, and a fireplace.

Harry and Ginny were impressed, to say the least, with Professor McGonagall's skills in transfiguration. "To return the room back to normal, just say 'Revert back to normal' while tapping your wand on the door. The room will then change back to the way it was. The enchantments will last about four years. So each summer you can have the room change itself. Now then, I have things I need to get done at Hogwarts. Make sure to do your summer homework, and I will see you next term." McGonagall said. She then left with a loud pop. Harry and Ginny decided to unpack their things. After unpacking, Ginny looked to Harry and said, "Harry, can I please use the ring that goes on the wand to hide underage magic?" Harry nodded and got out the chest that Dobby gave him and handed the ring to Ginny. She took the ring, slipped it onto her wand, and said, "Come Harry, we have some business to take care of." She promptly opened the door and walked down stairs.

Harry quickly rushed after Ginny. He found her in the kitchen where she was talking in a very cold voice. "Now listen here Dursley's, and listen well. Things around here are going to change." Uncle Vernon was turning purple and yelled, "I will not have you speaking to us like that! All you are is a freak, just like him." Vernon was not able to say another word, as he fell to floor stiff as a board.

Ginny again spoke, "Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was telling you that my dad works at the Ministry of Magic. He is a department head. As such, I, unlike Harry, can do underage magic and get way with it. Harry is not your slave! He is not just someone that you can throw in a cupboard! This summer Harry and I will do the gardening and nothing else. Have that fat lard of a thing you call a son do some work for once. Because if he had to live on his own right now he would be helpless, and would more than likely become a bum. Well anyway, we will stay out your way, you stay out of ours."

After that, Ginny took Harry's hand, and they went upstairs. She changed her clothes and put on a skirt that was about six inches above the knee, and a backless halter top. Ginny then asked, "Harry can you show me around, maybe see the park?" It took him a minute to stop staring at her. He was used to seeing Ginny in school robes. He could not believe how attractive she was. He nodded silently and led her outside.

They developed a route in the mornings where they would go out for a bit of a run and do a few exercises. Then they would work on the garden. Before lunch, they did their summer homework, and then eat. After lunch, they practiced magic whether it was defense magic, or Ginny teaching Harry a few household spells. Even though they shared knowledge, they still had to try the spells for themselves. Harry helped Ginny with the mind arts and Wandless magic, and then practiced on their combined magic. Meaning both would do the same spell. Around four o'clock each day, Harry and Ginny would go to the park until six, which was dinner time.

At dinner Dudley, instead of staring at the TV, would stare at Ginny. Ginny mostly wore skirts that were above the knee, short shorts, halter tops, tube tops, and tank tops. Ginny did not mind Dudley staring at her because she knew it would drive him crazy knowing that she was Harry's, and that Harry was hers. Before school was out she transfigured some clothing, a natural gift from her mother. Ginny transfigured her old clothes into summer clothing. She was quite satisfied with the results. She also transfigured Harry's old Muggle clothes into summer shorts, tank tops and his old shirts into something more fashionable. She was also happy that both her and Harry were getting a nice tan.

After dinner Harry and Ginny hung out together in their room, mostly playing games. Ginny would sometimes turn on a small Wizarding Wireless radio that Bill gave her a few years ago and dance with Harry. Harry was quickly becoming a great dancer. When they danced, Ginny always wore a backless halter top, because she knew Harry loved to have his hands on her bare back. Other times they would write letters to friends. Hedwig had taken a liking to Ginny. All in all, Harry and Ginny were having their best summer yet. Just being with each other made them happy.

Harry and Ginny's great summer came to a halt on one summer night. They were out for walk in the park one night and saw it was getting late. So they walked back to number four where they met Dudley. "Oh I see it's the two freaks taking a love walk." Dudley said with a sneer to which Harry replied, "Oh, and how is Ittle Duddikins doing?" "Shut up freak! At least I'm not the one saying some boys name in my sleep! Cedric is your boyfriend yes? You've been cheating on your wife!" Ginny was about to slap Dudley when she felt a chill. She moved next to Harry, took his hand, and then took out her wand. Harry did the same, and Ginny took off the anti-detection ring off her wand.

Dudley yelled, "What are you doing to me!" Harry and Ginny saw the Dementor floating nearby. "Come back here, your running right at it!" Harry yelled. The Dementor grabbed Dudley suddenly and Harry and Ginny raised their wands. "Expecto Patonum!" They shouted at the same time. Golden wisps came out of their wands and formed a golden ball, which became a golden Phoenix. The Phoenix flew at the Dementor that had a hold of Dudley. When the claws of Phoenix touched the Dementor, it made a horrible noise, and then the only thing left was the Dementor's cloak.

The other Dementor started to glide away, but the Patronus was too quick, and the other Dementor also disappeared. Ginny noticed where the pile of robes on the ground laid silver balls appeared then disappeared. Ginny gasped, "Harry look! The souls the Dementor had taken, they're free! Can you see? They're free!" Harry saw what Ginny was talking about and couldn't help but smile.

Harry saw Mrs. Figg running over to them. She was muttering something about killing Mundungus Fletcher. Harry and Ginny picked Dudley up off of the ground. Ginny went to put her wand away when Mrs. Figg said sharply, "Girl, keep that wand out! I'm a Squib, and I'm completely useless if they come back. You two can dive them away. You keep those wands out!" When the group almost reached number four, there was a loud pop, then suddenly an invisibility cloak slid of off Mundungus. Mrs. Figg started to yell at him until he left five minutes later, again he left with a pop. Mrs. Figg walked Harry, Ginny, and what she called the fat lump to the door.

Once inside, Aunt Petunia started to fuss over what she still considered to be her little boy. Harry and Ginny were going upstairs when they heard Dudley say "them". "Freaks get over here now!" Vernon yelled. Once the two soul mates were in the kitchen, Vernon asked, "What did you do to Dudley?" He was interrupted by an owl though, which angered him even further. He started bellowing that he was not going to have owls in his house. Harry and Ginny read the letter which said the same thing as before, that they were expelled from Hogwarts. Then anther owl flew in, to Uncle Vernon's dismay. The letter was from Ginny's dad and said for them to stay put. Dumbledore was taking care of the problem.

Vernon had Dudley describe what happened to him, and Aunt Petunia asked them what Dementors were doing there. Another owl flew in, this one again from the Ministry. Then another one flew in from Sirius. Uncle Vernon was fed up, and told the two soul mates to leave. Then again, another owl flew into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia opened the letter very slowly. "REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA!" After a minute his aunt said, "They have to stay." And after Vernon had had his say, he relented and told them to go to bed. Which Harry and Ginny complied with happily.

Harry and Ginny spent the following four days in their room. They only did the exercises that could be done in their large bedroom. Harry called for Dobby, and a second later the house elf appeared and bowed. "What can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir and his beautiful soul mate?" Harry told Dobby that he was looking for a book about England's Wizarding laws. Possibly old, or uncommon laws that he could use to his advantage. "When I worked for the evil Malfoy's, they had a handwritten book about old laws that allowed them to do most anything. Dobby could borrow the book for you for a few weeks and put it back before anyone ever knew it was missing!" Dobby said enthused.

"That sounds perfect Dobby! Get it, but be careful." Harry replied to the elf. Dobby nodded and left with a pop. About five minutes later Dobby appeared with the book. "I placed a decoy book on the shelf. You have a week or two to read it before Dobby needs to put it back, less Master Malfoy find out." Dobby said. Harry nodded and thanked him. He opened the book and began reading. All the two did was read the book, and on Ginny's insistence did their exercises and practiced the mind arts. Harry did not complain about the exercises. If possible, it caused Ginny to look even better in a skirt and tank top then before.

On the fourth day Harry had a plan that was developing. They were going to be ready for the hearing. Fudge was definitely going to be in for big a surprise. That night Harry and Ginny knew the Advance guard had arrived when they heard Tonks trip over something. The Order had tricked the Dursley's into thinking that they had won a prize for their garden. Harry and Ginny went downstairs to find a group of people in the kitchen, some that he already knew. Harry saw Remus and waved to him. After a few minutes of chatting, Harry and Ginny went upstairs to pack, and Tonks followed.

Once up in the room Harry said, "Gin you better get out your winter cloak, it's going to be a cold flight, and all you're wearing is shorts and tank top." "I don't get it. This room almost looks like a room you would find at Hogwarts." Tonks said. "Professor McGonagall set this up for me and Harry." Ginny replied. Tonks looked in a mirror and changed her hair color from purple to bright pink. Harry and Ginny started to throw all of their things in their trunks rather quickly. Tonks looked over and then said, "I see why Harry fell for you Ginny. You're a very attractive girl, and you don't mind showing it. Well, we need to get going here, let me help you." Tonks took out her wand and cast the 'pack' charm to make things easier on them.

All of Harry's and Ginny's stuff floated into the trunks. Harry then took out his wand, tapped it on the door, and said, "Revert back to normal." Everything in the room transformed back into its original form and floated to their proper spots. The wall turned back to plain white, and the room shrank back to normal size. "Wow! Now that is cool McGonagall. Not bad, not bad at all. We need to be off now." Tonks said. Harry and Ginny put on their winter cloaks and lugged their trunks downstairs with their brooms in their other hands.

Ten minutes later the large group was mostly invisible and air born. The trip was long because Moody was paranoid and kept changing directions. After a long and cold flight, the group landed on one lone street in London. Moody took out a device and started to turn off the lights on the street. Harry and Ginny were then handed a sheet a paper that read, 'The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve Grimauld Place, London.'

Moody then took the piece of paper and burned it. The group led Harry and Ginny into the dark house. Molly took Harry and Ginny up the stairs and into Ron's room. "Have them show you two where you'll be sleeping. Molly said. She then rushed down the stairs to join the others. As soon as Harry had opened the door, they were rushed by Hermione. All they saw was a lot of brown bushy hair. Hermione then started to ramble on without taking a breath. Ron told her to breathe. He and Hermione started to apologies that they couldn't write much because of Dumbledore's orders, and all Ginny said was, "Well thank you, but could you show us where Harry and I will be sleeping?"

"Well normally Harry would sleep in here, but because of your bond thingy Mom made me and Hermione clean up one of the master bedrooms. Come and we will show you where your room's at. Oh, and you better thank us properly, because cleaning that room was not fun." Ron said. Ron and Hermione led Harry and Ginny up another set of stairs and up to a wooden door. Ron opened the door and Harry saw a large room that had a fireplace to the right, with a few armchairs in front of it. At the back of the room was a raised floor which had a large Four Poster bed. The hangings were of snakes, not surprisingly.

On the left side of the room was a door which led to a small bathroom. Harry and Ginny started to unpack while Ron and Hermione filled them in on what was going on. Then Hermione asked how they had managed to destroy two Dementor's. Harry told Hermione his theory on the matter, and a few minutes later Fred and George came in to talk with the group.

* * *

A/N 

I hope like this chapter. I like to responded to one of my reviewers

QA said quote "your speling tense and grammar mistakes are pathetic are you 7 or something" end quote.

QA you just miss spelled the word spelling, spelling has two l's not one. One of the reasons I am writing is because I wish to become a better writer. If you do not like my story don't read it, no one is forcing you to.

To my other review thank you for your kind words.

Until next Damien


	7. Chapter 7: The Trial

**Harry Potter and The Power of Two**

**vs**

**The Power of one**

Chapter Seven: The Trial

After the meeting, Molly called the teens down for dinner. After dinner Sirius decided to talk to Harry to Molly's displeasure about the basics of what the Order does. When Sirius started to talk about the weapon Molly chase the teens off to bed fuming. Since Harry really knew everything it did not bother him or Ginny. Ron was a bit more reluctant though.

Over the next few days Harry and Ginny were getting it a routine. In the morning Harry and Ginny did there exercises and to Ron's displeasure Ginny got him and Hermione to join them. After the morning exercise session Harry and Ginny helped clean up the house and when no was looking Ginny would pull out her wand that again had the anti detection ring on it and cast a few spell to move thing along faster. After lunch Molly gave them the rest of the day off to do as they pleased. Harry and Ginny work on there plan for the up coming trial and then worked on the ability to see magic. Then they spent the rest of the time with Ron and Hermione or with Sirius.

Two weeks later it was the day of the trial. Mrs. Weasley had picked out a dress for Ginny and ironed Harry's dress clouting. The two thought they were ready for the trial. A few days ago Harry had Dobby return the book back to Malfoy's. Harry and Ginny were going with Arthur to work via the underground. Harry and Ginny took a shower together then got dressed for the day, after breakfast the soul mates and Arthur headed out side to the Ministry.

Half hour later the three were riding the phone both elevator down, then Arthur took Harry and Ginny threw security. The guard named Eric took Harry and Ginny's wand. Arthur then took the two to his office where Arthur meet up with his coworker who told him the hearing was moved to court room ten and started at eight a clock.

The three quickly rush to court room ten a few minutes latter Harry and Ginny walked in the court room. A cold voice told them they were late and to take a seat. Harry and Ginny sat down in the chair that had the chains covering it. Fudge then started the court protocols for the record. Then Dumbledore walked it and told the court he was a witness. Then fudge started to question Harry about all the magic he had done outside of school and the Patronus that he and Ginny cast. Madame Bones asked about the Patronus the court was shock when they heard Harry describe how it destroyed two Dementor's.

Then Dumbledore called for Mrs. Figg who testified about what happen and answered Madame Bones's questions. When Fudge start to denied that there were Dementor's Harry stood and spoke "If it may please the court I like to speak" Dumbledore tried to get Harry to sit down Harry moved out of his reach. Madame Bone's said "Very well Mr. Potter you may speak." Harry said "I can tell you the reason we are all here today and I have a way to prove it. Minister Fudge is hacked off at me because despite his best effectors to hide the fact that Lord Voldermort is indeed back in power. --"

Fudge said "Mr. Potter you are out of line. I am-" Harry interrupted "Under the act 1716 of Wizengamot charter the accused has a right to make any statement he wish with out interruption. Now where was I, oh yes Minister Fudge knows that with Lord Voldermort back it was matter time before he kicked out office. Minster Fudge has been looking for a way to discredit me, my sole mate and Headmaster Dumbledore. Which of course your Under Secretary Umbridge knows, she comes up with a plan to get rid of me for good." Umbridge spoke "Lies all lies boy stop telling lies." Madame Bones said "The accused as right to speak please stay quit."

Harry went on "She ordered two Dementor's to be sent after me in Little Whinging but the plan failed and me and my soul bonded were able to destroy the Dementor's. But Minister Fudge found out about my underage magic and used this to his advantage. He hoped to kick me out of the wizarding world for good. Soon Dumbledore would loss his political power at Hogwarts. In the Ministers mind his job would be safe then. Now you are all probably wandering how I going to prove this, simple this court allows different types of rituals to used as evidences. I call for Merlin's judge against Minster Fudge and Under Sectary Umbridge."

There was a loud gasp in court room most knew what Merlin Judgment was, it was unheard of anyone willing to call upon it. Even Professor Dumbledore was stunned. Fudge stood up and said "I will not allow this, Auror's arrest Mr. Potter." Madame Bones stood up and said "Auror's stand down Merlin Judgment has been called for. Minister Fudge you have no choice but proceed with the ritual." Fudge look green and Umbridge look like she was deer caught in a head light.

Harry said in commanding voice "I Harry James Potter the last heir to Potter line and head of family and willing to risk my Magic to prove that Minister Fudge and Under Sectary Umbridge have wrong me, my soul mate and person I consider a Grandfather Albus Dumbledore for greed and power or plan mischievousness and if I and wrong about what I know to be true I should forfeit my magic to those I wrongly accused. I so mote it be and so help me Merlin."

A golden light appeared around Harry and Ginny the courtroom could feel the wave of power and love coming off Harry and Ginny. The golden light connected with Fudge and Umbridge and a golden ball of light formed between Harry and Fudge. Then the light turn it image of the Minister's office then Fudges voice could be heard "I swear that I will use the full power of the Ministry to destroy Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter who tried to destroy my administration."

The Image change to a dark Island then inside an office the wardens office. Two Dementor's glided in. Umbridge spoke "Go to Number Four Privet Drive Little Whinging and give Mr. Potter a little kiss I do not want him causing a more problems for the Ministry." The Images change back to Minister office. Percy came running in the office he said "Minister, Potter has done magic. Auror are being sent as you ordered in chase of this situation to destroy Potter wand. Fudge grinned and said "Good very good now if I could have Potter thrown Azkaban with his wife this would be perfect. That what I am going to do at Potter's hearing, yes my plan may yet work."

The images fated way and then the golden glow started to pull a red glow out of Fudge and a yellow glow out of Umbridge. The red and yellow glow left Fudge and Umbridge and entered Harry and Ginny. A few seconds latter the golden glow that surrounded Harry and Ginny intensified and then disappeared. The four fell to the ground someone asked what happen.

Professor Dumbledore said "It seem the Minister and the Under Sectary were found guilty, there body now has to adjust to the fact there magic was ripped out of them and given to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Because Mr. and Mrs. Potter are soul mates there magic is based off of loved the power they absorbed is being purified so it will be compatible with there magic that is so based off of love where as The Minister and Miss Umbridge magic been tatted by there hatred."

A few minutes latter the four got off the ground Harry and Ginny sat down in the chained chair while Umbridge took out here wand and yelled "Curcio" but noting happened. She keep trying to cast spells but nothing happened she was nothing more then a Muggle no magic was left in her. Auror's dragged her out of the court room. Fudge look like he was going to sick he knew that he too was nothing more then a Muggle now.

Madame Bones spoke "Under the law if a person calls upon Merlin Judge against the current Minister and is proven right then that person may choice a person too complete the rest of that Ministry term so Mr. Potter what say you?" The court room was shocked at this. At this moment this fifteen year old had the power to make someone of his choice the Minister of Magic. Harry stood up and said "Madame Bones I like to ask you a few question do you swear on you magic to answer honestly or not at all."

Madame Bones looked Harry over for minute then said "Yes Mr. Potter I do" Harry nodded then asked "Are you willing to do what is takes to fight Lord Voldermort. Whether being recruiting more Auror's or making the Werewolf law fair or what ever it takes to fight this war and win and are you willing to lock up people you know to be innocent to make your self look better?"

Madame Bones said "Mr. Potter yes I would do what ever was needed to fight this upcoming war seek advice from other and make informed decision. If there are laws that are causing our magical breather to seek out You Know Who for help then I will do what ever is takes to make the laws right. And I have always tried to be totally fair as a Judge I would never condemn an innocent person for any reason. Is there anything else Mr. Potter"

Harry said "Yes would you take the position as Minister of Magic?" Bones said "Yes Mr. Potter I will." Harry smiled and said "I have one more request if it's not out of line please tell me if it is. I think Mr. Weasley who has work at the Ministry of Magic for most of his life and has fought for what he thought was right, such as the Muggle protection act and many other things. He should be given a office with a window in it. I think he dissevers it."

Everyone in the room start to laugh. Dumbledore was clearly laughing he almost chocked on a lemon drop. Minister Bones said "I will see what I can do. After the hearing I like to speak to you and your wife no I guess your soul boned and Headmaster Dumbledore. Now Mr. Potter Mrs. Potter you are cleared of all charges and the court gives it apologies to both of you. Court is dismissed."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "Well Harry that was interesting I was hoping to get you off but instead you over throw the Minister. But I must say what you did was very risky not only could you have lost your magic but also your soul mate magic you two are linked. But the past is the past we have future look forwarded to, a much bright one at that. You chose well Mr. Potter very well. Now let see now which office to go to I guess it would be the Minister office. Come on you two let she what the Minister wants.

The three walked up stairs and to the elevator. Harry could tell the Ministry was in an uproar letter going all over the place. Dumbledore said "You can tell everyone here at one time was a Hogwarts student. Because would happen in the court was a secret privet business so naturally ever one know exactly what happened in there today." Harry could not help it he laughed he remember Dumbledore saying something like that before in his first year.

A few minutes later the three were waiting out side the Minister office. Ten minutes later Minister Bones said "Come in you three." Minister Bones opened the door for the three and they took a seat in front of the desk. Minister Bones sat behind the desk. Bones said "Well Mr. Potter you have serenely increased my work load a bit. Now let see Headmaster your position as Chief Warlock is yours again it should never have been taken away in the first place. I hope later we can talk about the future of our world but now I have a bit of a staff problem that I have to take care of. But first Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter you and your brother Ron and the Muggle born Granger are target of You Know Who there for, so things like what happen today don't happen again I writing you four a licenses to practice while term is out. Oh an her are your wands"

Harry and Ginny took back there wands Minister Bones took out a peace of parchment wrote the waver place the Minister seal and the made copy's of it and handed one to Dumbledore and the other to Harry. Minister Bones said "I have these filed. Headmaster if you like I could use your help in getting the Ministry back on track." Dumbledore said "very well but first I going to send these two back home. I sure they what to tell Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger about today's events." Professor Dumbledore made a Portkey and handed it to Harry and Ginny. The soul mates touched it and a few second later Harry and Ginny were back in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

Once Ron saw Harry and Ginny he asked "did you two get off?" Harry and Ginny smile and said "Oh yes we did, we most defiantly got off." Ron said "Oh yes I knew you would you always get away with thing like this." Harry and Ginny told everybody in kitchen what happen at there trial. Mrs. Weasley cooked lunch and everyone eat. Mrs. Weasley gave the teens the rest of day off. Ginny took Harry by the hand led him to there room and Ron and Hermione followed.

Around dinner time a stunned Arthur Weasley appeared in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley asked "Are you ok Arthur dear, noting bad happen today?" Mr. Weasley said "No nothing bad, Harry here said to the new Minister that I should be given a office with a window in it, boy did I get a office with a window in it." Molly said "Well that great I know how stuffy your office is and the view of the outside world will make thing more comfortable for you." Arthur said "You don't understand the Minister made the Deputy Minister of Magic."

The room went quit and then Fred and George said "That great dad you are now in a better position then even the Malfoy's. Man Harry is given a full trial and when it over he got old Fudge the boot and got our dad promoted. Fudge must be very unhappy. What you did Harry is worthy of use maybe even the Marauder's." Sirius spoke and said "Yes I would have say the Marauder's would have been most impressed and quit proud. You and Gin have done some great work indeed."

Mr. Weasley said "Harry what you did today was very risky indeed. If you were wrong not only would you have lost your Magic but Ginny too would of lost her magic. You two are soul bonded there is nothing I know that is more special then that. I am glad my daughter was able to find you Harry. But please be more careful. The things you do effect not only you but also Ginny."

Professor Dumbledore spoke "Arthur is right Harry what you do does effect others around you. So do be careful about the choice you make. But I what I said earlier was not totally true you see if your wrong, both of your magic would have been pulled out and given to Fudge and Umbridge. But the magic would have killed the both and returned back to you two." Harry asked "Why would it have killed them it makes no sense."

Dumbledore answered "The bond you two have the bond you have is based off of true love. Your bond shares and controllers your magic. You see when you cast a spell when you have strong felling weather it be anger, hatred, love or anything else your spell become stronger more powerful. The most powerful emotion is love and by your magic being governed by your bond your magic is change into something much more powerful. That type of magic would destroy Fudge and Umbridge who have greed and lust for power and hate for those who stand in the of there power. The magic would consume them and destroy them just as your joint Patronus destroyed the two Dementor's. Now after dinner I wish to speak to you and Ginny alone."

* * *

A/N 

I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I should let you guys know that this we most if my family is coming to Reno for Hot August Night's and for a reunion si I may not be able to write more until next week.

Until next time Damien


	8. Chapter 8: The Start of Term

**Harry Potter and The Power of Two**

**vs**

**The Power of one**

Chapter Eight: The Start of Term

After dinner Harry and Ginny followed Dumbledore to drawing room upstairs once the three were seated comfortable Dumbledore asked "Harry how is it you seem to know what is going on before it happens or know things that should be imposable to know are you a seer Harry?" Harry laughed for a whole minute that was the most ridicules thing he ever heard him being a seer. Dumbledore said "I gather your not a seer then. Then how are you getting your information. Like how you knew Fudge was going to give Crouch the kiss or you knew Umbridge sent the Dementor's after you?"

(A/N Harry and Ginny speaking to each threw there link looks like "/this/")

Harry asked Ginny threw there link "/Ginny what show I tell him/" Ginny said "/Tell him the truth Harry it will be much easier on us./" Harry then starting tell Dumbledore about his first chance about how he was killed by Snape and that in dream you told me you made a very bad choice which cost us too much and that without my soul mate I may never be able to defeat Voldermort. As Dumbledore listen to Harry tell his tale he start to get really pale. Once Harry fished telling the story the three sat in silences for about five minutes thinking.

Dumbledore finally spoke "Well this explains much. We need to be careful about what events you change. You must try and make things play out the same way just making sure you get the results your looking for. If you need help from me to do this you come and talk to me at any time. But other why's I going to go about thing as I would normally with out this knowledge. Well I have a lot to think about Harry talk to you two latter."

Dumbledore got up and threw some floo powder in the fire place and said "Hogwarts Headmaster ofiice." And he was gone is flash of green flame. Harry and Ginny decided to go talk to Ron and Hermione and show them the license they were given by Minister Bones to allow the four to do magic out side of school. Ron was quite pleased about this until Hermione talking how the could practice for the O.W.L's test that was coming up this year. Around nine Mrs. Weasley told the teens to go to bed.

The next morning Harry and Ginny was getting dressed for there workout that morning Harry put on a pair of short and Ginny put on a workout bra and running shorts. A few minutes later someone was knocking at the door. It was Ron and Hermione in there exercise clothing. Ginny said "After our workout today I going to teach you what Grandma Weasley and Bill taught me when I was younger. It unarmed defense like the Muggles use. Ron asked "Why would we want to learn Muggle fighting when we have wands?"

In a blink of eye Ginny did a cartwheel landed next to Ron and sweep her long slender leg behind Ron making him fall flat on his back on the ground. Ginny then crouched down and jabbing her tan bare knee into Ron's throat almost choking him. All Ron could see was a part of a very well muscled leg. Twenty seconds later she stood up and helped Ron to his feet. Ginny asked "Do you have any more question Ron." Ron shock his head, he was a little afraid of Ginny. Ginny told the group this is why she had them exercise ever morning. Now let's get to work" She had them do stretches and then, had them run up and down the stairs of Grimmauld Place and doing push ups, pull ups and sit ups and finally some jumping jacks.

Then Ginny start to teach Harry, Ron and Hermione the basic to unarmed defense. In the next few days they were to master what she did to Ron earlier. They first had to master doing a cartwheel. Harry and Hermione had learned how to a cartwheel but Ron was lagging. Ginny could tell Ron was not to try very hard and was getting mad. Ginny asked "What is the problem Ron." Ron said "This seem girly to me."

Ron had made hug mistake in a blink of the eye kick Ron in the shines and then she jabbed her bare knee in to Ron's stomach very hard and then swung here long leg behind Ron as fast as she could Ron fell to the ground like a brick and Ginny japed here knee it to Ron throat. Ron at this point was gasping for air and in a lot of pain. Ginny asked "Does this still seem girly or should I demonstrate more?" Ron gasped "No gin I sorry I will learn it. Maybe I could try on Malfoy."

Ginny led Ron up and help him to his feet. Ginny had a smile on her face "Now Ron no longer being a prat about this. He may finally get it right." An hour later Ron had learned the cartwheel. Ron was very careful about stay way from Ginny and her deadly legs. Ginny said "Tomorrow you will learn how sweep you feet to cause a person to fall on there back then we put it together and do the first move I did to Ron. Latter that day Hermione showed the Harry and Ginny the Daily Profit on the front page was article that read

_Harry Potter over throws Minister of Magic_

_Yesterday Harry Potter and Ginny Potter the famous soul mates had been brought up on charges of underage magic. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were tried in court room ten in front of the whole Wizengamot. The charges were pressed by former Minister of Magic Fudge. During the trial Harry Potter called for Merlin's judgment against former Minister Fudge and former Under Sectary Umbridge. The ritual showed that Umbridge ordering two Demeter's to give Mr. Potter the kiss. Luckily Mr. and Mrs. Potter were able to conjure a Patronus. Minister, Minister Fudge used this as excuses to bring Mr. Potter up on charges because Mr. Potter claimed You Know Who was back. When the ritual end Minister Fudge and Umbridge lost there magic giving it to Mr. Potter._

_Since Mr. Potter won Merlin Judge ageist former Minister Fudge Mr. Potter got chose the repayment Mr. Potter chose the former head of law enforcement to replace Minister Fudge Minister Bones is currently in the process of restructuring the Ministry. Minister Bones has chosen Arthur Weasley as Deputy Minster of Magic_

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other hopefully the Ministry will now prepare for war with Voldermort. Over the next week Harry, Ron and Hermione were making great progress in unarmed fighting. Poor Ron was now the test dummy it was his punishment for ticking off Ginny one too many times. Harry had started to plan for the D.A. next year. He knew Umbridge would not be teaching this year but he wanted the D.A formed still just of an attack that happen in the sixth year. The Hogwarts letter had arrived. Ron and Hermione were made prefects. The only person who did not get a letter was Ginny. That night Mrs. Weasley threw a dinner party.

Professor Dumbledore appeared with a letter in hand. Dumbledore spoke to everyone in the kitchen "Mrs. Potter I see you did not getter your letter I have it here. Because you have soul bonded with Mr. Potter and know everything he does and because how easily you past you classes last year I giving you the option to join Harry's year."

Ginny had a huge smile on her face and said "Professor I want to join my Harry and become a fifth year and you are right I know everything he knows and classes were getting quit boring." Dumbledore said "I have a feeling you would say that Mrs. Potter here is your letter. Molly was about to protested when Dumbledore said "It her choice Molly you let her make this decision. She will be fine." Molly nodded al though a bit redundantly.

The next day in the afternoon Harry and Ginny were in Ron's room with Hermione. Harry asked "I was wondering what you would think of start a defense club. Kind of like the charms club." Hermione squealed "Oh Harry that a great idea and with Voldermort back the student would learn how to defend them self. They could learn a lot from you Harry, oh I can't wait I will help you write lesson planes oh this going to be great." Ron said "Hermione you need breathe in and out.

With the help of Hermione and Ron Harry and Ginny planed out the D.A. or Defense Association. The rest of the summer went by quickly. Ginny was practicing all of the fourth year spells so she would not be behind. Harry, Ron and Hermione were coming along great in unarmed fighting. Harry was also reach searching in to spell that were difficult block or very disabling and a stunning spell that could only be undone by the caster. The teens still had to clean the house until term started.

Before Harry knew it he was on the Hogwarts express heading back to school. They found a compartment that had only one person it Luna Lovegood. Ron and Hermione were at the front of the train at the prefect meeting. Ginny introduced him to Luna and then Neville asked if he could sit with them. Neville showed the group the plant he got for his birthday which blasted puss on ever thing. Ginny took out her wand and clean up the mess with the cleaning spell. The food trolley had come by and Harry bought some candy

An hour latter Ron and Hermione showed up telling Harry and Ginny about who the new prefects. Twenty minutes latter Malfoy came in to gloat about being a prefect. Malfoy then threaten Harry with detention and left when Hermione yelled at him. Soon the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. They got off the train and went to find a carriage that were pulled by the Thestrals. After a ten minute ride in the carriages the students walked inside the castle and up to the great hall.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat down at there normal place at the Gryffindor table, Neville sat with them. Luna drift over to the Ravenclaw table. Soon all of the other students had settled down and the Great Hall doors opened and Professor McGonagall led the new first year students up to the front of the Great Hall. McGonagall placed a stool in front and then sat down the sorting hat on the stool.

The sorting hat started to sing. About how Hogwarts need to become united or they shall perish. Then the first year students were called up one at a time to be sorted. Once all the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood and told the students to tuck in. After everyone had there fill everyone Dumbledore told the student the normal start of term speech. He introduced the new defense teacher Professor McFillen who was from the Ministry and work in the Department of law enforcement. Then Professor Dumbledore dismissed the students.

The prefects got up and lead the first year to there common rooms. Harry and Ginny walked to there private rooms. When Harry and Ginny were standing in front of the painting of the Irishmen Professor McGonagall walked up to them and said "Mr. Potter Mrs. Weasley good evening you new password is cream cakes see you two in the morning." Professor McGonagall turned around and left. The painting had swung open when McGonagall said the password. Harry and Ginny walked in and got ready for bed.

* * *

A/N 

To Potterfanforever – Harry and Ginny are very close they share there body mind and soul. Take a shower together does not have to be sexual to then it just plain natural but no they did not go all the way as you put it. They made a promise to Dumbledore they would not and they are still a bit young.

To my other great reviews thank you for your kind word.

The first two chapters have been rewritten by Jerry so if want you can go reread them and tell me and Jerry what you think. Please keep reviewing I have over a thousand people read my story and I gave thirty reviews. I love to know what you think or if you have any plot ideas I love to hear about them.

Oh and I was wondering if there were any fan artistist that like to draw pictures of Harry and Ginny at the park or Harry and Ginny dancing at the ball. I would love to have some drawing because I am going to start making a web site for my fic. If you have any question regarding the drawings please email me. You will find my email on my profile page.

This will more in likely be my last post for the week.

Until next time Damien


	9. Chapter 9: The Begging of Fifth Year

**Very important Author Note if you read chapter four before 9/14/05 you may want to reread it.**

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and The Power of Two**

**vs**

**The Power of one**

Chapter Nine: The Begging of Fifth Year

The next two weeks passed quickly. Ginny had adjusted to the fact that she had skipped a year. She still had Harry, Ron, and Hermione train in the mornings an hour before breakfast, to Ron's displeasure. Harry had asked Hermione to come up with a way to communicate the date's and time's of the D.A meetings and for her to find people who might be interested in joining. He was hoping to gather most of the same people as last time for the D.A.

Professor McFillen was not the best teacher in the world, but he knew his stuff. He just didn't do a very good job of teaching it. But he was a great improvement over Umbridge. Hermione had also already laid out a schedule for studying for the O.W.L's. Harry and Ginny were thankfully able to keep up with the big load of homework, since Harry had done the same work before. And because of his and Ginny's Occlumency study, they had no problem recalling the smallest details.

Harry had also done some test on the room of requirement to see if it could do simulations of Death Eaters attacking. He was pleased to find out that the room had no problem setting up the simulations. His plans were beginning to come together. On the third week back, Hermione had shown Harry the coin system she made for the D.A. He had to smile to himself. He loved it when his plans worked. Hermione said that she had found a few people that would like to join. Harry knew what Hermione meant by a few people. In reality, it meant about twenty people.

Harry told her to have the group meet on the seventh floor across from the tapestry of Barnabes the Barmy tomorrow at eight. The next day at eight a clock in the room of requirements, people started to arrive. He was glad to see the same people from the last time, minus Cho and her friend. Harry stood and spoke, "Good. I see everyone is here, right Hermione?" Hermione nodded her head at Harry.

"Excellent! The reason I wanted to start this club was because Lord Voldemort is back. And I'd like to pass on to all of you the skill that I have used to keep might self alive. I'd like to teach you all how to defend yourselves, so if you are ever in a tight spot you can survive. So if you like, we can start a club. Is anyone interested? Everyone put their hands up. Some very quickly, the others did so half heartedly. "Now we must vote on a leader." Harry said.

"I think that Harry should be the leader, as he is the one that is going to be teaching us anyway. Put you hands up to vote for Harry." Ginny said. Almost everyone put their hand's up. "We have one last thing to discuss. I wish to keep this club a secret, so I'd like each of you to give me your word as a Wizard or Witch that you will keep the club and its location secret." Harry stated.

Harry went around the room, and each member promised, giving a wizard's oath. "Good. Now the last thing before we get started is that we need a name. I have thought of the defense association or D.A for short. That way nobody knows what we are talking about." Harry said. Harry knew this was Cho's idea from the last time around, but he hoped the name stuck. The name was voted on and passed.

Harry then had everyone try to master the** Expelliarmus** spell. Everyone split up into pairs and worked on it. After everyone was done practicing, Harry had Hermione explain the coin system and she handed them out. He told everyone to practice and that he'd see them all later. Over the next month, Harry stayed in contact with the other Quidditch teams to setup the days for the D.A. to meet. Two weeks later Hermione showed him that that day's newspaper. The headlines read:

_Minister Bones Appealed Many Laws _

_Minister Bones, over the last month, has been calling many Wizengamot sessions to appeal many laws made by the former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and his administration. Minister Bones says that almost all the laws that the former administration made hurt the wizarding world more then it helped. Minister Fudge was driving away our fellow magical brethren to the dark side. Werewolves could not even get a job in the wizarding world. I am working to fix these problems, so when the next war with 'You Know Who' starts, we may have a better chance at winning the war for once and all. To see the full list of laws being appealed, turn to page four. _

Harry was happy Minister Bones was doing what she had promised. And hopefully this had helped Remus out as well. Now he had to see about getting Sirius' name cleared. The Quidditch trials were over, and Ron made it on the team. He just hoped he could get over his fears. Then, the first Hogsmeade weekend arrived.

Harry had setup this in advance by owl post to have a nice lunch in a private room at The Three Broomsticks. Ginny wore a plaid skirt and a pink shirt. She and Harry walked in hand in hand to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. Around lunch time Harry told Ron and Hermione they had a reservation. Harry and Ginny had a great lunch together and then they went to a few different shops. Harry slipped away to get Ginny something special. The Halloween feast was great, as usual. And Ron had stuffed himself until he could not take another bite.

Over the next few months, Harry and Ginny had been very busy with schoolwork, D.A lessons, and disarmed fighting lessons with Ginny. The trio was getting very good. There was not much more for Ginny to teach them. Hagrid had just returned from his trip with the giants. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went to talk to Hagrid to see how his trip was. They found Hagrid all beat up with cuts all over his face and the rest of his body. Hagrid was holding up a peace of meat to his forehead. He told them all about his trip, and how he was trying to talk the giants into not joining 'You Know Who'. But it seemed Hagrid did not have very good luck. The giants were going to more than likely join 'You Know Who' anyway.

Ginny liked the fact that she had all of the same classes as Harry did. Most girls from her former year did not even want to talk to her. They would say mean things, such as, "You don't deserve Harry Potter!" And, "You're the one who set a basilisk on the school." Ginny knew in her heart that Harry did not care about what happened in the chamber. He did not blame her for writing in that diary, even if she still blamed herself.

At the end of November, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast, when three owls flew at them. One flew at Harry, another at Ron, and finally the last to Hermione. Harry read the envelope which was labeled to Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. Harry opened the letter and read to Ginny.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter, _

_You are cordially invited to the Annual Christmas Eve Ball that is held each year at the Ministry of Magic. The ball is being held in the main ball room. The ball starts at six, where dinner will be served. Please show the security wizard you tickets. We hope to see you there. _

_Percy Weasley _

_Under sectary to Deputy Minister of Magic _

_Arthur Weasley _

The ticket read:

**_Annual Christmas Eve Ball _**

_Please admit Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Ginny Potter _

_Starts at __6:00pm__ on __December 24th 1995_

_(V.I.P. please seat at head table) _

_Singed; Minister Bones. _

Ron and Hermione were also invited to ball, but were not VIP's. Ginny wanted to go to ball for there one year anniversary of being soul bonded. Ron was glad the twins gave him new dress robes. "Hermione, if we are aloud to go, would you like to go with me?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled and said, "Yes Ron I would." Hermione hugged Ron, and he blushed beat red.

For the first time in six months Harry had a vision. He was a snake, and was moving through the halls of the Ministry. The snake was slithering down the hall and up to Mr. Weasley. He knew that right now he was possessing the snake right along side Voldemort. Harry then thought about what Dumbledore said. That his and Ginny's magic was based off of love, and that Voldemort did not know or could handle love. Harry thought about Ginny and how much he loved her. He then summoned all the magical power he could, and pushed it through the link with Voldemort and into the snake Nagini.

Harry could now feel Ginny's presence. She too was pushing magic through Harry and through the link with Voldemort into the snake. Harry heard an ear piercing cry of pain from Voldemort and Nagini. After a minute, Nagini, and a piece of Voldemort's soul was literally coming a part. A few seconds later the snake turned into dust, and a piece of Voldemort's soul was destroyed forever. Harry heard a voice, "Harry Potter, I will kill you. Mark my words! I will kill you and all of your little friends too!"

Harry and Ginny woke up at the same time, and Harry got up and ran to the study where Ginny followed. He looked through his desk and found the map. He scanned the map and found where Professor McGonagall was. Harry found that she was walking the halls. He and Ginny ran down to the third floor. He had his wand lit, and called out, "Professor McGonagall, are you there?" "What are you doing up." McGonagall said. "I had a vision! I was possessing Voldemort's snake Nagini. But I think I was able to stop it from attacking Ginny's dad." Harry replied.

"Very well, you two follow me. The headmaster needs to hear this." McGonagall said slightly flustered. Professor McGonagall led the two to Dumbledore's office. Outside the door, Harry could hear many voices coming from inside the office. Professor McGonagall knocked on the door. The voices stopped, and the door opened.

Harry told Dumbledore about the dream, how Nagini was about to attack Mr. Weasley, and how he and Ginny used their magic to destroy the snake and found that they had also destroyed a piece of Voldemort's soul. Dumbledore had a strange look on his face when he heard Harry saying he destroyed a piece Voldemort's soul.

Dumbledore spoke to one of the paintings and told it to tell the right people to check on Mr. Weasley. A few minutes later the painting said, "Mr. Weasley seems a bit uneasy, but is fine. Dumbledore then turned to McGonagall and said, "This is a good time to get the teens back to headquarters for Christmas. Go and get the Weasley boys." With that, McGonagall left. Phineas was told to give a message to Mrs. Weasley saying that her children, Harry and Hermione would be arriving by Portkey. After another portrait came up to Phineas with a birch rod, Phineas left to give the message.

Once Ron, Fred, and George arrived in the office, Dumbledore started to dig through his things and found an old tea kettle which he turned into a Portkey. He had the teens grab ahold of the tea kettle and counted down.

A few minutes latter, the Weasley's and Harry were standing in the kitchen at number 12 Grimauld place. Molly gave the teens some tea. A few minutes later, Mr. Weasley appeared. He looked a bit green, but was otherwise fine. Mr. Weasley walked over and thanked Harry for saving his life. "I thought I was a goner for sure! Then that snake just turned to dust. I did feet a presence though. One was very evil, and the other was the one that I've always felt around you two." He said. Arthur then turned to his wife. Molly hugged Arthur like she never wanted to let him go. She was just so very relieved that he was ok.

Sirius walked over to Harry and Ginny and gave them each a big hug and said, "Well, I see you two have been busy. Destroying Voldemort's pet snake is nothing to shrug off. " Sirius examined Harry and Ginny. Harry was wearing a tee shirt and shorts, and Ginny was wearing a string night shirt that revealed half of her tan back and well toned arms. Ginny's night shirt revealed most of her well toned and slender legs as well. "I see the two of you have been working out. Trying to make the rest of the school even more jealous of you two I'm sure. I mean Ginny in probably the most attractive girl in school, and Harry, you're more than likely one of the best looking blokes there!" Sirius said with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry and Ginny were blushing beat red under Sirius' teasing. Sirius then asked, "Now how often do the two of you snog each other?" Molly took pity on Harry and Ginny and said, "Everyone, it's time for bed! Professor McGonagall will be bringing your stuff by in the morning. Now get to bed!" The teens then said goodnight to everyone, secretly thanking Mrs. Weasley, and retired for the evening.

* * *

A/N 

I hope all of you like the way the story is unfolding. I like to a moment to respond to a flamer.

There is an unsighted reviewer that calls him self QA. His fist review said I write like a seven year old.

In responded I correcting his spelling of his review.

His response was I quote "u r so gay". Younger children or people with low intelligence resort to putting down people. QA I would love to read your story but I guessing that you do not wish to take the time to write fic of you own or maybe as shown by your very flattering reviews you have a lack of imagination to write.

I do not mind constructive comments and suggestion they are welcomed. I know I am bad at spelling and grammar that one of the reasons why I am writing this story. I am also talking a basic grammar "090 English" class when school starts. So I am trying I don't need you brainless remarks.

To the other reviews and other Readers I thank you for your very kind reviews and thank you and my beta readers Cyndur and Jack who have help me edit my first four chapters and are help me with the others

Until next time Damien


	10. Chapter Ten: The Ball

**Harry Potter and The Power of Two**

**vs**

**The Power of one**

Chapter Ten: The Ball

The next morning Harry and Ginny found there trunks at the foot of there bed. Harry and Ginny picked out some cloths for the day and went to take a shower. After there shower and they got dressed. They hung up there stuff in a wardrobe and then went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had the teens cleaning the house up. When the door bell rang Sirius said "dam that painting I just wished she would just go to hell. I am getting sick of this place."

Harry thought about a Sirius and how much he loved him, how he ate rats just to be near Harry to help him out. Harry looked and Ginny she nodded. Harry took her hand and they willed there magic to come forth. Harry and Ginny start to glow. Everyone in the house could fell a presence of strong magic.

Harry and Ginny walked handed in hand to the entrance hall and up to the painting of Sirius mother. Harry said in commanding voice "You are no longer welcome here. You and the rest of this dark crap are suffocating, now feel the power of love. Harry and Ginny turned to each other and thought about Sirius mother and all the dark stuff needed to go for Sirius the only father figure Harry had ever really had. Harry and Ginny let there magic build up with in them. They were going to show this place the feeling of love then they kissed each other.

There magic was released like a nova blast ever where the golden energy touch it ether was vanished or transformed. The old dirty windows were clean letting in sun light, the house elf head vanished releasing there souls. Everyone in the house felt at peace they felt the love Harry and Ginny had for each other for Sirius and for everyone Harry and Ginny thought of as family. Molly started to cry in happiness. After a minute Harry and Ginny broke apart.

Harry could still see the golden light around the walls and floor. The light slowly faded and the house looked totally different. The walls looked like new there was no longer a painting of Sirius mother. Sun light was streaming into the house. The house felt like a lot happier place.

Then there was a pop and Kreacher appeared and start to cry Ministries what happen to ministries. Sirius walked in and said "Kreacher the painting is gone the magic Harry and Ginny was too pure and simply vanished now if there magic got rid of you things would be a lot better. Harry, Ginny thank you so much what ever you did worked. Nothing we tried worked your magic transformed the house a place fit for human habitation. Old Dumbledore right your magic is powerful the most powerful I ever seen. I almost feel sorry for Voldemort I can tell you I would not want to be on the receiving end of your guy's wrath."

Sirius, Harry and Ginny turned around and saw a burst of flames and Dumbledore appeared holding Fawkes tail feathers. Dumbledore looked around and said "The most powerful and purist form of magic yes indeed. The magic that destroyed the Voldemort pet snake, I have seen very little of this type of magic until you two started to bond. I must say it the most amazing thing I ever seen. Only total love could have erased the darkness and hatred that hung over this place. Well I should tell everyone that everything is ok"

Dumbledore walked to the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were amazed as they walked threw the house and saw how different it was. The house looked brand new, the snake door handles wore replaced with Phoenixes. Once in the kitchen Hermione ran over to Harry and Ginny and asked "What spells did you two use. Wow it just amazing what you two did." Harry said "I don't know we did not uses any one spell we just wished for the house to be a place that Sirius could be happy living in.

Hermione said "That impossible you have to use spells to focus your magic unless it accidental but still that can't transform a whole house." Dumbledore spoke "Not all magic needs to focused by wands or spells. No what you seen for the first time is a small taste of what Harry and Ginny can do with there magic and there love for each other. There are people that spend there whole life researching this topic and really little is known about this type of magic. Now I was wondering are any of you planning to go to the Ministry ball?"

Ginny spoke "Yes Harry and I are going since well last year we became soul bonded at last year ball. I think Ron and Hermione wanted to go too." Dumbledore spoke "Very well I will have a Portkey setup for those that are going to the ball." Harry turned to Ginny and asked "Do you want new dress robes?" Ginny said "No I will always wear them to any and all balls we ever go to. I became your soul bonded in those robes beside they really make the other boys drool on them self's." Harry said "They make me drool too Gin." Ginny had wicked smile and said "That most impotent reason yet, keep you from looking at any other girls."

Sirius said "Ok you love birds get a room." Molly said "Gin dear I might need to see these robes. You have been wearing a lot of revealing clothing lately. You are a popper girl you should not." Arthur interrupted "Molly they are all but married the only boy Ginny will ever be with is Harry it hardly matter now what Ginny wears." Molly sighted and said "Just be careful dear." Dumbledore left after lunch.

Over the next week Ginny worked with Harry, Ron and Hermione until they could barley move after there morning workout and disarmed fighting practice. Ginny was the best second only to Harry. Ron was by fare the worst. Not because he did not try he just was not very good. Plus Ron was not very conferrable because if Ron pissed off Ginny. Ron would find him self on the floor. But Ginny had taught them all the moves two month ago and were just mastering what Ginny had taught them.

The night of the Ministry ball Harry and Ginny were getting ready putting on dress robes. When they finished getting dress they whet down in the kitchen. Ron and Hermione soon followed Ron wearing his new dress robes. Hermione was wearing the same pink dress robes. She had also done her hair again making her hair perfectly strait. Harry looked over in the corner of his eye and saw that Sirius looked a little depressed. Harry said "Sirius I don't have to g-." Sirius interrupted "Don't you even think about stay here with an old dog like me I will be fine. Me and old Moony here are going to be play cards you two go have. Plus I think Ginny will be better company."

Molly and Arthur came down stairs they were dressed in matching golden dress robes. Arthur said "You all have your tickets, good. Ron, Hermione I made sure to reserve the table that is in front of us at the head table for the dinner. Now let's all grab a hold of the Portkey. A few seconds later the group was standing next to the fount of magical brethren. Mr. Weasley took the group threw security quickly and to the ball room.

A few minutes later they were seated from the head table Harry and Ginny had a very good view of the ball room. Harry did not like the fact that he was at the head table three seats away from Minister Bones and sitting next to Dumbledore a lot of Witches and Wizards were looking at him. Harry much rater be sitting with Ron and Hermione.

Ten minute later Minister Bones stood up and speaking "Welcome everyone to the annual Christmas ball. We will be having a few people making speeches tonight before dinner. But first I like to make a special thanks to a young couple with out them willing to risk it all to remind us at the Ministry that the Ministry workers work for the people and not the other way around. The corruption here at the Ministry would still be going unchecked with out them. Now we have a better chance to fight and win the war with You Know Who. Every one put your hand together for Harry and Ginny Potter."

Everyone in ballroom stood up and started to applauded Harry and Ginny for a whole minute. All Harry wanted to do was craw under the table and die. Ginny placed her hand on Harry back. After the applauses died down different people got and did said long winded speeches to Ron's displeasure after a hour of speech making. Minister Bones stood up and said "It dinner time and as Headmaster Dumbledore here says tuck in."

Then a food menu appeared and everyone ordered what they wanted and a small Orchestra started playing soft music. Once Harry and Ginny were done eating Ginny took Harry by the hand and they went to the dance floor. Harry had learned how to dance very well over the summer Ginny even taught him the tango. Harry placed his hand on Ginny bare back and the other in Ginny hand and they started to dance.

Other couples started to dance too. In the middle of the third song Harry and Ginny looked into each other eyes and suddenly there magic exploded. They could feel something growing inside of them then it hit them they knew they were feeling each other very soul there two soul were becoming connected they where begging to become one. The connection they had before was strong but this seemed to be so much more this connection was so much stronger. They knew now that nothing in the world could keep them apart now.

The other people in the ball room stopped what they were doing when they saw the most beautiful light show around Harry and Ginny. It was a breath taking sight. Three Phoenix's appeared circling the couple that was in the air. Most people felt joy, hope and peace and others felt dread they were scared. Ten minutes later the light around Harry and Ginny disappeared and they floated back to the ground. Fawkes flew to Professor Dumbledore and anther Phoenix flew on Harry's shoulder and the third to Ginny's.

But unlike a year ago when the golden light disappeared the presence of heavy magic did not disappear too but this time everyone could still feel a heavy sense of magic coming of the soul mates. Dumbledore stood up from his spot and spoke "One Year an ago minus a day I got to witness a soul bond begin to form. I thought that would be the great thing I would ever see but I was wrong. What I seen here today is fare greater. To watch two souls merge as one is simple astounding. I felt proud and honored to be able to witness this. Mr. Potter Mrs. Potter you are now whole I congratulate you."

The ball room broke in applauses for three strait minutes. Once Harry and Ginny made it to Ron and Hermione table everyone want to come and congratulate Harry. Before Harry wanted to craw under the table and die but now he wanted to craw to the other side of the world. Ten minutes later Molly and Arthur rescued Harry and Ginny by telling then it was time to go home. Fifteen minute latter the group plus Dumbledore to the Portkey back to Grimmauld Place.

They appeared in the kitchen were they found Sirius and Remus were playing cards. Sirius look and Harry and Ginny and cursed "Dam it I miss it I had a feeling your bond would complete it self tonight." Sirius looked very sad it tore at Harry heart if anybody had a right to see what happen it was Sirius and Ginny parents. Then there was two burst of flames and two Phoenix appeared and one flew for Harry and the other flew for Ginny.

Ron asked "Were did those two Phoenix's come from?" Dumbledore spoke "Mr. Weasley phoenixes are attracted to soul mates that are bonded. Once you find your soul mate and are bond to him or her you can never turn dark. Harry and Ginny are now incapable of doing dark magic, there magic is too pure. Phoenixes are attracted to the pure magic."

Hermione asked "Why did these two have not come before, I mean there magic has been pure since the bonding started?" Dumbledore answered "That a good question Mrs. Granger. Yes your right there magic is just as pure as before but now they are connected by there souls and not there magic. Well now there magic is not being used to power the contention. I gather most of you can feel a strong sense of magic coming off Harry and Ginny it has always been there since the beginning of the bonding but now you can really feel it and so can these two Phoenix's."

Harry asked "Why are they still here then I mean they came to me and Gin's shoulder twice now what do they want?" Dumbledore said "I think you two have been chosen as there companion just as Fawkes chose me. I not sure exactly why but he has and he been very loyal and stuck with me for over a century now. I can tell you now your bond is complete you no longer have to sleep with each other or stay with in a four hundred yard of each other."

Harry and Ginny had a look of horror on there faces. Dumbledore chuckled and said "Not to worry you will be aloud to use the same rooms you have been using at Hogwarts. I would not even try to keep you two apart. I know of no ward that could keep you two apart." Harry and Ginny turned to Molly and Arthur. Molly sighed and said "There no reason to change sleeping arrangements now." Harry and Ginny smiled.

Ginny asked "what are we going to name the Phoenix's?" Harry said "Hedwig never going to talk to me again. She can stay mad for a long time." Everyone laughed. After talking for a bit everyone went to bed. The next morning Harry and Ginny found a pile of presets. Both Harry and Ginny tore into the presents. Ginny said "wow we got a lot of present. Harry got some defense books from Sirius and Remus and lots of other things for everyone else.

Then Harry and Ginny went down stairs for breakfast. Half way threw breakfast two daily profits were delivered. Harry could see the picture on the front page with Harry and Ginny floating in the air with golden light surrounding them. Hermione read the article our loud

_A soul bond is completed at Ministry Ball _

_Late last night at the Charismas Eve ball a very rare even happened. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were invited to the annual Christmas ball. They sat at the VIP table with Headmaster Dumbledore. When Mr. and Mrs. Potter started there third dance there soul bond completed it self. Almost a year has past by one day. The most spectacular light show appeared around the two soul mates and three Phoenix's appeared. One was known to belong to Headmaster Dumbledore. Experts after seeing the pictures of the bonding say the other two Phoenix's now belong to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. The experts say that this is a great thing indeed only the most powerful Witches and Wizard of pure of heart can bond with a Phoenix. _

_We at the Daily Profit wish to congratulate the young couple and hope they live a happy life. We also wish them a Happy Christmas, _

After everyone was done eating. Harry asked "Sirius could you please follow us up stairs." Sirius nodded and followed Harry and Ginny. Harry shut the door and turned to Ginny. He pulled out a small box and said "Ginny I know that you already know what I am going to give you. Ginny this here is a promise that I will ask you to marry me in one year's time." Harry handed Ginny the small box. She opened it and found a simple gold ring that engraving of "Harry and Ginny forever." Ginny hugged then kissed Harry causing the two to glow golden.

Sirius spoke "You know you guys glowing ever time you kiss can cause you two some problems at school. Old Filch will be able to spot you easily and you end up in a lot of detention. Harry, Ginny thank you it means a lot for letting me see this." Harry and Ginny hugged Sirius. After lunch in the living room Ginny said "You know Harry we are going to have to come up with names for ore new companion." The two Phoenix's appeared and seated on there shoulders. Ginny said "I can tell mine is female I going to name her Athena because how beautiful she is.

Harry said "Well I name mine Zeus to match as a name of a Greek God. The two Phoenixes trilled a beautiful song everyone sat listing to them. The rest of the holiday flew by quickly. Two days later Professor Dumbledore came by and had three golden perches with a place for the ashes to fall just like the Fawkes had, Dumbledore said "The third perch is for Hedwig we don't need to upset her now do we. Harry and Ginny thank Professor Dumbledore for the perches then took them up to there bed room. The two Phoenix's appeared and each flew to a perch and seemed happy. Hedwig then flew in and when see saw the third perch she flew over to Harry and happily gave Harry a small nip and then flew to the last perch. Professor Snape came by a few days later to tell Harry that he was going to teach Harry Occlumency. Snape and Sirius got it to a heated argument.

* * *

A/N

I need a beta reader if you want the job leave a review with you email address. I am sorry for not posting in a long time but I think I am back again.

Damien


End file.
